The Brightest Lights, Cast The Darkest Shadows
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: This is a mini story which includes Rupert, who really isn't happy with how things are going. Trying to take control over something he will never ever have power over. Ready to lose everything when the worst happens, can Clarisse gain control before it's too late?. Rated M just in case, so please take that seriously.
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: The Brightest Lights, Cast The Darkest Shadows. This is a mini story which includes Rupert, who really isn't happy with how things are. Trying to take control over something he will never ever have power over. Ready to lose everything when the worst happens. _

_Rating: M, Just in case. Please take note that this IS an M rated story, reading it is up to you, but if you do NOT like M rated stories then please DON'T read it. It's that simple!_

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

The Brightest Lights, Cast The Darkest Shadows.

Arriving home a little after dinner, Queen Clarisse walked over to the table in the foyer while slipping off her gloves, placing them down on the table along with her handbag as her Head of Security came in and closed the door behind them.

"Now that we are home, you may take the rest of the evening off Joseph." She said unbuttoning her coat and looked at him "And thank you for all your hard work today." She nodded as he bowed his head.

"Are you sure that you won't need me for anything else?" He said seeing the smile playing on her lips "Very well, I bid you goodnight. You know where I am if you so need me." He smiled and headed off as she slipped of her jacket.

Watching him disappear before grabbing her bag and gloves with a sigh.

"Mother, you're home." Pierre exclaimed from the living room doorway.

"Yes, just." She smiled over at him "Have you done all your homework?" She asked as he made his way over to her, kissing her cheek.

"Yes I did, so did Philippe. And I was wondering if you'd mind us going to play a bit of basketball before going to bed?" He asked as Philippe appeared.

"Of course, but don't stay out to late." She said looking at him then at Philippe as he stepped closer, kissing her cheek "Where's your Father?" She asked.

"He's here." Her husband, King Rupert answered while coming down the stairs "You arrive just in time, which tie?" He asked while holding up one blue and one red.

"Are you going out?" She asked as the boys disappeared out the door.

"Yes, I told you this morning. I have a dinner meeting." He said and studied her face.

"Oh of course, sorry It's been a long day." She said pointing to the blue tie "And I would wear that one." She said shaking her head and walked into her office.

"Thanks." He said following her, putting the other tie down and put the other around his neck "Can you help me with this?" He asked as she hung up her coat.

"Of course." She said taking a deep breath and walked over to him "My assistant confirmed the trip for next week." She said starting to sort his tie.

"What trip?" He asked while looking at her.

"For Philippe's thirteenth birthday? Don't tell me you've forgotten?" She asked.

"Well I haven't forgot his birthday of course, but I won't be able to make the trip. I thought I told you?" He asked as she carried on doing the tie.

"No you didn't..." She said shaking her head.

"Are you mad?" He asked while putting his hands on her sides.

"No I'm not mad, Philippe might be though seeing though you promised." She said finishing with his tie "But then what's words to you as they never mean anything that's for sure." She said turning around and walked over to her desk with a sigh.

Tucking his tie into his waistcoat "I will make it up to him, I promise." He said while walking over and stood behind her, putting his hands up on to the tops of her arms "And I will make it up to you too, I promise." He whispered as she turned her head, feeling him trace his fingers down her arms.

"It's not me you need to make it up to, I told you before." She said looking back at her desk "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do." She said and started to walk away, only to feel him pulling her back against him "Rupert stop it now." She exclaimed as he wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning her back to him.

"I will arrange a trip away for us in a couple weeks, just the two of us." He whispered in her ear while running his hand down her thigh as she tried to grab his hands "What's wrong? Don't you like me touching you now?" He asked as he grabbed her hands, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her still as she tried to free herself "Don't fight it Clarisse, I told you that before." He whispered in her ear as she lowered herself just slightly and closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this for?" She asked while turning her head to the side.

"You are my wife, are you not?" He asked and watched her slowly nod "Then there's your answer." He said, kissing her neck while letting go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing one hand on her lower tummy "Who knows maybe this time, we might get pregnant."

"Rupert I told you..." She stopped and closed her eyes "Just please let me go." She requested.

"No." He said, walking her closer to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice behind them.

Stepping from Clarisse they both turned to see Philippe stood looking at them.

"Nothing son, what's wrong?" Rupert asked as Clarisse looked at him then moved to behind her desk, where she felt a little safer.

"I forgot to tell you earlier," Philippe said looking down at some forms in his hands "My school have a trip next month and I would like to go." He said looking back up at his parents "These are the forms the school sent home with us today." He said stepping closer to the desk "Can you please read it, think about it and if you say it's okay, sign it?" He said looking at his Father, then at his Mother "It needs both of your signatures." He added.

"Of course we will read it darling." Clarisse said taking the form with a smile.

"Thank you Mother." He said looking at his Father who stood messing with his cufflinks "Mother?" He said while looking at her.

"Yes darling?" She asked and watched him lean closer to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as Rupert lifted his head.

"What do you mean is she okay?" He asked, making Philippe jump and look at him "Of course she's okay..." He said looking at Clarisse "Why wouldn't she be okay?" He asked looking at Philippe.

"Rupert leave him alone, he was only asking me if I was okay." Clarisse said with a sigh.

"Well you're fine, so why would he?" He said looking at her then down at Philippe.

"It's just..." He started and noticed the anger in his Father's eyes "Never mind Father," He said looking at Clarisse as she rested her arms on her desk.

"I'm ok darling, I promise." She whispered and nodded for him to leave.

"Okay Mother." He said walking over to the door, slowly backing out as Rupert turned to face Clarisse.

Placing his hands on the desk in front of her as she sat back in her chair "I will be back later on, I will stop by your suite so make sure your door is unlocked."

"Rupert..." She stopped as he banged his fist down.

"I will be there, make sure the door is unlocked. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

"Yes." She found herself nodding "It will be unlocked." She said and watched him back away.

"I will see you later." He said and headed out.

As soon as the door was closed she took a deep breath and held her head in her hands, when moments later she heard the door closing, making her look up quickly to see Philippe looking over at her.

"Are you okay Mother?" He asked as she motioned for him to come closer "I was worried."

"I am fine sweetheart, I promise." She said standing up and gave him a hug "Thank you though." She whispered.

"It's okay Mother." He said stepping back seconds later "Why don't you come outside with me and Philippe and watch us play?"

"I would love to but I have to finish off a bit of paperwork, if you are still out there when I've finished then I will come out and see you guys play." She smiled as he nodded.

"Okay." He nodded with a smile and walked over to the door "I love you Mother."

"I love you too darling." She smiled and watched him walk out.

Sitting at her desk she attempted to get on with the paperwork, but half hour later she still hadn't got very far. Giving up she grabbed her coat and headed out to see her son's play basketball.

"You came." Pierre smiled over at her.

"Of course." She nodded with a smile and put her arms out "Pass me that ball." She asked and watched her son's look at each other "What?" She asked while putting her arms down.

"It's just... You with a ball?" Pierre said.

"Yes, I used to be quite good at this game when I was younger." She said putting her arms out again "So are you going to throw me that ball, or am I going to have to come get it?" She asked and watched him pass her the ball "Thank you." She smiled.

"Can you shoot from there Mother?" Philippe asked as she grabbed the ball and looked at him "Well you said you used to be good, how good?" He said with a smirk.

"I used to be able to, I'm not sure I can now though." She said getting into position as they both watched her "Okay here goes..." She said and threw the ball, making both boys gasp as she got it in the hoop.

"Oh my god." Pierre gasped as they heard clapping from behind them, turning to see Joseph grabbing the ball.

"Very good." Joseph said coming over to them and passed the ball to Philippe "What about you?" He asked with a smile and looked at Clarisse as she slipped her hands in her coat pockets.

"Oh sure." He smiled grabbing the ball as Clarisse stood back and watched.

They all stood watching as the ball went through the hoop, next it was Pierre's turn, who like his mother and brother, got it in the hoop too.

"What about you?" Clarisse asked while taking the ball from Pierre and held it with one hand "Can you get it in the hoop?" She asked looking at Joseph.

"Of course." He smiled and took the ball "I'm a pro at this." He said with a smile and took his place.

"Let's see shall we." Clarisse said teasingly while looking at him as he smirked over at her.

Throwing the ball seconds later, only for it to miss.

"And here's me thinking you're a pro?" Clarisse smiled at him as Pierre ran to get the ball.

"Of course, I meant to do that." Joseph answered with a laugh.

"Sure you did." Clarisse answered as Pierre stood beside them.

"It's your turn again Mother." Pierre smiled.

"And this time you got to stand here and throw it." Philippe said while standing where she needs to stand.

"Oh that's easy." Clarisse smiled and took her place "I'm a pro." She said and looked at her boys with a wink, aiming then threw it, getting it in as her boys cheered.

"Show off." Joseph said with a smile as Philippe ran to get the ball.

"We will skip our go, you try now Joseph." Pierre said as Philippe came back with the ball.

"Of course." He said taking the ball, throwing it and getting it in the hoop this time.

"Very good." Clarisse smiled as she applauded him.

"Why thank you." Joseph bowed and watched as Clarisse took the ball from Philippe as he ran back.

"You boys play for a few moments while I talk to Joseph, okay?" She said and watched them both nodding before passing the ball back.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked and watched her turn to walk away, following her over to the bench where she sat down "What's going on?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"I just want to thank you for everything and playing ball with them." She said looking towards Pierre and Philippe as they fought for the ball.

"Anytime." He said as she looked back at him "You know I'm here for you and them." He said as she nodded a little and looked down "What's wrong Clarisse? Is it Rupert again?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"How did... you know?" She asked softly.

"I can see it in your eyes, and believe me he will not touch you." He said watching her "I'm here to protect you and that's what I will do." He whispered.

"Thank you Joseph." She said and nodded before going to say something, but stopped when the ball came flying over to them "Boys." She said grabbing the ball as they ran over "What have I said about this?" She said teasing them.

"I'm sorry Mother." Pierre said about to lower his head, but started laughing as Clarisse started dribbling the ball with Philippe "It's like a whole new Mother." He smiled and joined in.

Pierre tried to block her as she threw the ball to shoot it in the hoop, and everyone stood amazed that she got it in from where she was stood. All unaware that Rupert was stood in the doorway of the Palace watching as she dribbled the ball with Joseph, laughing out as he stood close behind her, trying to get the ball only to lose it to Philippe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter of this story, and to you all who left me a review :) Thank you a million!

Here is the second part, sorry it took so long :)

xXx

"Okay boys, come on it's getting late." Clarisse said while standing up.

"Oh come on Mother, we're having fun." Pierre said as Philippe dribbled the ball with Joseph.

"We've been out here an hour, it's getting late and you have school in the morning." Clarisse said checking the time and put her hands in her coat pockets.

"Okay." He sighed.

"We will play again tomorrow, after school." Joseph said looking at the boys then at Clarisse "If your Mother says its okay, of course." He said smiling.

"Yes Mother, can we?" Philippe asked.

"If you go to bed now, do your homework as soon as you get home tomorrow, then you can." She said smiling as they threw the ball and hurried off to the Palace, making both her and Joe laugh "Thank you Joseph."

"It's not a problem." He smiled and turned to get the ball as Clarisse watched "You know I would do anything for them." He smiled as he came back towards her.

"I do, and thank you." She nodded as they made their way slowly over to the Palace "I know their Father isn't bothered with them." She said with a sigh "He's just interested in himself these days."

"Yes, I have noticed." He nodded as she looked at him.

"You know he told me this evening that he can't come on the family trip next week." She said sadly and looked down.

"For Philippe's birthday?" He asked as she nodded.

"Though in someways I am happy he's not coming." She said stopping and looked at the Palace.

"What's wrong?" He asked while turning and watched her as she stood staring.

"Just wondering what it would be like, if I ever did find the courage to actually walk away." She said looking at him then shook her head "I wouldn't ever find it though." She said as they carried on.

"Well one day you might be surprised, and when that time comes, know that I will help in anyway I can." He said and watched her smile while nodding her head.

"I know, thank you." She smiled at him as they reached the stairs, leading to the door "Are you coming in?" She asked.

"No I think I'm going to finish my checks." He smiled tucking the ball under his arm "May even shoot some more hoops, get some practice in for tomorrow." He smiled as she laughed a little.

"Yes, you will need it." She smiled "Well thanks again Joseph and I will see you in the morning." She said and started walking up the stairs.

"Of course." He said watching her as she disappeared through the door.

Taking a deep breath he turned and walked away, as she headed across to her office to hang up her coat and turn off the lights. Coming out moments later, she heard Rupert laughing. Turning she realized he was in the private living room, laughing and talking with a friend. Sneaking over to the door to see who he was with, when the subject of their conversation stopped her in her tracks.

"Yeah, she's only good for one thing." Rupert said and laughed "Keeping me warm in the cold nights." He said looking at his friend as they laughed "Well that and seeing to my needs, whenever I need her too!" He said and took a sip of his drink.

"What about Carolyn?" His friend asked.

"Oh yes, she sees to my needs too, absolutely." Rupert said with a nod "That's who I'm going to be with while Clarisse is off with our sons, can you believe it." Rupert said "I love it when she's away as I get to be with the one I really love." Rupert said and started laughing with his friend.

On the other side of the door, Clarisse took a step back. Feeling herself getting angry as she clenched her fist, before turning to walk away, stopping for a second before carrying on. Only when she reached the 5th step, Rupert came out.

"Oh you've finished your childish game then?" Rupert said and watched her slowly look over at him.

"Yes." She nodded, trying to keep her cool then turned and carried on as he just laughed.

Heading to her suite where she got showered and into her pajamas, slipping on her robe she headed to check on Pierre and Philippe. Standing in Pierre's doorway, she was surprised to see him sat reading.

"Mother, are you okay?" He asked and rested his book down.

"Yes Pierre, I'm okay." She nodded and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge "I just wanted to check on you." She smiled taking the book "It's really late now though." She said putting the book away.

"Are you okay?" He asked and watched her turn to him "Mother?"

"Yes," She nodded "I just want you to know, whatever happens darling, I will love you no matter what." She said as he sat up "Do you understand?" She asked.

"I do and I love you too." He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you sweetheart." She whispered as they pulled apart "Now straight to sleep, okay?" She said standing up and turned of his lamp.

"Of course." Pierre nodded, watching her walk to the door "Love you Mother." He smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled over at him before walking out, closing the door behind herself.

Standing still for a few seconds before going to Philippe's suite, standing in the doorway watching as he slept, with one leg hanging out the covers, like he had done ever since he was a baby. Clarisse smiled as she folded her arms and lent against the door frame, watching him for several moments.

Pulling up the door a short time later, she took a deep breath and headed out into the hall. Seeing Rupert stood down near the stairs, she took another deep breath and started heading to her suite door.

"Where are you going?" He asked and watched her freeze at her door, slowly turning to him as he made his way over to her.

"I'm going to bed... alone." She said looking at the door, feeling him grab her arm just seconds later "Get of me." She said spinning around, trying to pull her arm free "Why don't you go to Carolyn!" She said, never taking her eyes from him as he just stared at her.

* * *

Walking through the halls, heading back to his suite Pierre stopped. Seeing his Father coming from his Mother's suite surprised him, and seeing the door slam shut from the inside as Rupert turned to the door made his heart jump. Knowing his Father wasn't a nice man at times he rushed forward.

"Father?" He exclaimed standing behind him as he turned around with a smile "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Son." Rupert said with a smile as Pierre looked at the door.

Eying him, he wasn't sure what to think "Well what were you doing coming from Mother's suite?" He demanded.

"Quite the fighter aren't you Pierre?" He said laughing, putting his arm around his shoulders and started walking down the hall "Your Mother is fine, I was just in there talking with her about next week and Philippe's birthday." He said looking at him "That's all." He shrugged and noticed the time "Why are you up anyway?"

"Oh I forgot to take my medicine and had to go get it from the kitchen." Pierre answered "Are you sure Mother is fine? Maybe I should go check on her." He said about to walk away but stopped when Rupert grabbed his arm.

"She said she didn't want disturbing as she's gone straight to bed now." Rupert said "She is fine... You will see her in the morning." He nodded.

Reluctantly he nodded "Okay Father, I will see her in the morning." He said looking down the hall towards her doors.

"Great, now..." He started as Pierre looked back at him "Why don't we call it a night, we have an early start again tomorrow." He said laughing and put his arm around his shoulders again, walking him to his door "Straight to bed, Okay?" He said.

"Yes Father." Pierre nodded and opened his door, walking in as Rupert nodded "See you tomorrow."

"Of course." Rupert nodded and watched him close the door.

Laughing he looked down the hall towards his Queen's suite then turned and headed to his own.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before carrying on with his late night checks, Joseph was surprised to see Clarisse sat at the table with her hands covering her face.

"Clarisse?" He said softly as she lifted her head "It's 2am, what are you doing up?" He asked as she turned a little.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." She nodded and looked at her empty cup.

"Okay..." He said, knowing full well she was lying "Do you want some more coffee? Or perhaps something else?"

"Something else?" She asked in surprise as he grabbed a cup.

"Yes, you know..." He started while looking at her as she just stared at him blankly "Yes, tea... water? Juice?" He said as she realized what he meant and nodded "Or perhaps something a bit stronger, like brandy." He teased.

"I'm sorry, coffee is fine." She nodded and watched him walk over with the coffee pot "Thank you." She said softly as he poured her some and walked back over to the counter.

"No trouble." He said and moved back over to the table "You're not okay... are you?" He asked and watched her fold her arms, placing them on the table in front of her "You know I am here for you, don't you?" He asked while putting his cup down.

"I know and thank you." She said and looked down.

"What did he do?" He said watching her look up at him.

"Nothing Joseph..." She said shaking her head "It's fine, honestly." She whispered and looked at him.

"You deserve so much better than him, you are strong Clarisse..." He stopped as she looked at him "You are, please stop thinking you're not."

"I used to be." She said standing up "You know something?" She asked softly while stepping behind her chair and pushed it under the table as he shook his head "The brightest lights cast the darkest shadows. And that's where I'll be found." She said looking at him while picking up her cup "Hiding in the shadows." She added, never taking her eyes from Joseph as he stood up "Good night Joseph." She said and turned to walk out.

"Clarisse..." He said softly watching her walk over to the door.

"Good Night, Joseph." She said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone for reading this story and a bigger thanks to those leaving awesome reviews, Thank You :) _

_Also thanks to my chum for your help with this part :) You're the best! _

_Just wanted to give you a heads up, This part comes with a M and Violence rating! If you don't like that sort of thing please please please do NOT read it. _

_Thank you._

**xXx**

Several days later.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse headed downstairs, going through her post at the table in the foyer when Rupert walked in, sneaking over grabbing her by her waist. Making her scream out in surprise and spin around, putting one hand back on the table behind her as she pressed her other hand, still holding the letters against her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed as a couple guards come running in.

"Your Majesty? Are you okay?" One asked.

Lowering his head "Tell them you are fine." He whispered in her ear before raising his head, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Clarisse nodded when she felt Rupert's hand on her wrist "I'm fine, sorry." She nodded as one of the guards eyed her suspiciously "Honestly." She nodded, feeling the grip on her wrist become tighter.

"Well, you know where we are if you need us?" He bowed before walking off with the other guard.

"Good girl." Rupert whispered "Now I need to talk to you in your office." He said stepping back.

"I'm busy, can't it..." She said not having a chance to finish before he grabbed her arm and pushed her through the door.

"Rupert you are hurting me!" Clarisse exclaimed while pulling her arm free.

"I just want to make a couple things clear." He said staring at her and backed her against her desk "Tomorrow you are going away with the boys and your parents, aren't you?" He asked as she nodded "Now I know you know a few things, I want to make you aware that if you ever ever tell anyone about it, then your new best friend... aka Joseph, will disappear!" He said in a low voice while running the back of his fingers over her chest as it rose and fell rapidly under his touch "Do I make myself clear?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Very." She said "I'm not going to tell anyone." She whispered while shaking her head slightly, too scared to move.

"Good." He said, moving his hand up cupping her face as he looked into her eyes "Remember I have a meeting this afternoon, and I wish for you to be there too!" He said moving his hand a little, gripping her hair and pulled her head to the side, baring her neck to him. Lowering his head as she placed her hands on his chest trying to push him back as he bit her neck, giving her a love bite before stepping back "And you will not change, do I make myself clear?" He added as he walked to the door.

"Yes." She said watching him standing in the doorway as she rubbed her neck.

"Good!" He said, laughing as he walked away.

* * *

A couple hour's later, Clarisse headed down towards the car where she knew the guard was waiting for her and Rupert to drive them to the meeting.

"Joseph?" Clarisse gasped when she saw him stepping from the waiting limo "What are you doing? I thought Thomas was driving us?"

"He was meant to, but Rupert requested that I drove you." He said with a shrug "At least I know you will arrive both there and home again safely." He said turning his head slightly, keeping his eyes on her "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She said turning her head when she heard Rupert walking towards them "Nothing is wrong." She whispered while looking back at Joseph.

"Right come on, let's get in the car." He said clapping his hands "We don't have time for chit chat!" He exclaimed and climbed in the car as Joseph stood watching as Clarisse followed.

Closing the door after them before he climbed in the drivers seat, driving off seconds later. Once they were out of the Palace gates Rupert pressed the button to put the partitioner up with a smirk as Clarisse looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want some privacy with my wife." He said looking at her as she shook her head and looked out the window. Taking a deep breath as he reached over and undone her buckle.

"Rupert please don't." She said looking back at him as he grabbed her arm "Rupert please not in here." She whispered as he moved her, pushing her on the floor of the limo before covering her mouth with his hand.

"You will do as I say, do I make myself clear?" He asked and watched her nodding "Good." He said sitting back, before pushing his hands down her thighs, pushing the skirt down with them and pulled her panties off, smirking as she closed her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't..." She whispered and stopped as he lowered himself on top of her "Rupert, please." She said shaking her head as he undone his pants and pushed them down.

"Shut up!" He snapped in her ear as he began taking her against her will, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. After a moment he lifted his head from her neck, turning his head to look at her "How are you liking it, knowing that Joseph is just feet away and can't do a thing to stop it?" He whispered in her ear, watching as she closed her eyes tighter, making him laugh "Look at me." He demanded as she shook her head "I said," He said raising himself up a little and lent on one hand, gripping her jaw with his other "Look at me." He demanded, watching as she opened her eyes "That's better." He said lowering his head and kissed her and started thrusting harder "Now answer my question."

"You make me sick." She snapped back, making him laugh out even more.

Several moments later he sat on the seat, doing up his pants as she quickly put her panties back on and sat on the seat where she was before, crying at what just happened.

"Please don't lower the partitioner, I don't want Joseph to see that I'm crying." She requested softly and looked at him.

"NO!" He said with a laugh and looked at her "I want him to know that I just had the one thing he never will!" He snarled and lowered the partitioner and smiled out the window.

Clarisse kept her head down the rest of the journey, looking out the window as they pulled up outside the address Rupert had given them. Stepping from the car she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself as Rupert walked off.

"Clarisse?" Joseph whispered as he stood beside her "I saw your tears, I know he did something." He said looking at her as Rupert laughed with a few people.

"He did nothing." She snapped "So just leave me alone." She said and walked away towards Rupert and the others.

"Hello Your Majesty, my name is Mr Baxter." He said taking her hand and kissed the back of it before continuing "I'm head master of Genovia's number one boarding school and I would like to welcome you here this afternoon to take a look around and meet some of the students before Philippe's arrival next term." He said smiling as she gasped and pulled her hand back.

"I beg your pardon?" She snapped and looked at Rupert "You, oh please tell me you didn't do this?" She said glaring at him.

"Don't embarrass me dear..." He said standing beside her "Remember what we talked about? I will make sure of it." He said as he grabbed her hand "Now lets take a look around, shall we?"

"Mr Baxter, do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Clarisse requested and watched him nodding "Thank you." She said and looked at Rupert as everyone headed inside "Out of all the sick things you are doing lately..." She started as he grabbed her arm, pushing her away from the door.

"You do not..." He started and watched as she shook her head.

"Out of all the sick things you are doing lately, and you know I can even take what just happened in the car on the way over here, just like all the other times this last week, but to do this to your own Son? How sick can you get?" She snapped and put her hands up on her head, gripping her hair a little while looking at him "How could you do this?" She asked "How Rupert?" She asked and watched him just walk away "He won't be going here I'm telling you now!" She snapped and watched him stop.

"He will go wherever I send him!" He snapped and rushed forward, gripping her throat while pinning her back against the wall "And you will do as I say, now shut it and stay close to me when we are walking around, do you hear me?" He said in a hushed voice. Letting go as she nodded "Good." He answered and put his arm around her back as they headed back towards Mr Baxter and the other teachers. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone for reading and a bigger thanks to those leaving reviews, also to the guests, whoever you are. Thank you :) _

_Also massive thanks to my chum for all your help with this part :) _

_Just wanted to give you a heads up, This part comes with a M and Violence rating! If you don't like that sort of thing please please please do NOT read it._

_Thank you._

**xXx**

Several days later.

"Clarisse, darling?" Her Mother, Beatrice said softly from her suite door "Are you awake?" She asked while pushing open the door as Clarisse lifted her head "How are you feeling today sweetheart?" Beatrice asked while walking in and pushed up the door as Clarisse sat up.

"A bit better." She said while sitting back against the pillows, watching her Mother walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I brought you up some lovely tea." She said putting the cup down on the bedside table before reaching over to feel Clarisse's forehead.

"I remember you used to do that all the time whenever I was poorly." Clarisse said with a small smile.

"Well of course, it's our job." Beatrice smiled.

"Where are the boys?" Clarisse asked.

"Well Pierre and the birthday boy have gone to the river to do a bit of fishing with Joseph." Beatrice smiled "So why don't you get up and dressed and come down for some breakfast, your Father is cooking everyone breakfast today."

"I will be down in a bit." Clarisse answered.

"Okay sweetheart." Beatrice smiled and stood up "I will be downstairs if you need me." She said leaning over and kissed her forehead before walking out.

A short time later Clarisse headed down and into the kitchen to see her parent's in deep conversation at the table, stopping however when they saw Clarisse standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked and watched her Father stand up.

"Nothing's going on." He smiled while standing in front of her "Now, how about some breakfast?" He asked while putting his hands up on the top of her arms, noticing her flinch a little he raised eyebrow as she shook her head slightly "Okay." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Come and sit down here darling." Beatrice said patting the seat beside her "I am guessing the boys will be gone for a while so, we can have sometime to talk."

"Talk?" She said sitting down "Talk about what?" She asked, tightening the sash on her robe.

"Why Rupert didn't come on this trip, when he was meant to?" Beatrice said.

"Because he's busy, you know he is the King after all." She said looking at her then over at her Father as he poured her some tea.

"I see." Beatrice said.

"Is that all it is?" Her Father, Vladimir asked while walking over and passed her, her tea.

"Yes." She said taking the tea from him and took a couple sips "Now can we change the subject please?" She said putting her cup down.

"Of course dear." Beatrice nodded.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered.

Putting a cooked breakfast on the table down in front of Clarisse a short time later before standing back in surprise as she covered her mouth and rushed from the kitchen just as Beatrice was coming back in.

"What's wrong with Clarisse?" She asked looking at Vladimir.

"I think she's gone to the loo, maybe you should check on her." He said picking up the plate and moved it away as Beatrice rushed out the room.

* * *

Getting her upstairs a short time later, and onto the bed Beatrice sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"Darling, I'm not sure what's going on with you lately, but you've been poorly since we arrived." She said watching Clarisse look at her "I know something is going on and I wish that you would talk to me."

"I can't, it's just Royal stuff." She said looking back down "Must be taking its toll on me." She whispered and rubbed her face with her hand.

"I might be wrong, but have you ever thought that you might be... you know?" She said as Clarisse quickly looked at her "That you might be pregnant?" She asked.

"Oh no..." Clarisse said shaking her head and stood up "There is no way..." She said pacing the floor.

"Ok dear, I just thought I would ask." Beatrice said and watched Clarisse stop while folding her arms and put one hand up onto her face as she closed her eyes.

"No it's just stress, that's all... it's the stress stressing me out." She answered while opening her eyes as someone knocked on her suite door "Come in." Clarisse said letting her arms fall down at her sides as the door opened "Philippe," She smiled as he rushed over to her "Happy Birthday darling." She exclaimed giving him a hug as Beatrice smiled.

"Thank you Mother!" He said smiling up at her as he stepped back just slightly.

"I can't believe my baby is a teenager today." She said framing his face in both her hands and looked into his eyes "Where has the time gone?" She asked, getting teary and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

"Mother are you okay?" He asked as Beatrice stood up.

"Well here you all are." Rupert said from the door, smirking as Clarisse lifted her head.

"Father you came." Philippe smiled and rushed over to him.

"Of course, it is your birthday after all." He smiled, giving him his present "Now why don't you go and open that downstairs with Pierre." He said and looked up as Clarisse stood slightly behind her Mother "Don't I get a welcome kiss then?" He said putting his arms out.

"Well it's good that you came." Beatrice smiled and kissed his cheek "I will leave you two alone." She said walking out and pulled up the door behind her.

"So your Father tells me that you've not been well?" Rupert said.

"Yes, that's right." She said moving to stand behind the chair "What are you doing here?" She asked, never taking her eyes from him.

"Well..." He said walking over to her, watching as she looked down "I don't want you to get to comfortable without me." He said standing beside her, placing his hand on her back "Well that and because it's Philippe's birthday." He snarled while stepping back "I need to talk to you about something too." He said.

"Okay." She answered "Go on."

"Did you tell anyone about my affair?" He asked and watched her shake her head "Are you sure? Because I had a phone call this morning, the papers have found out and are going to be running it tomorrow."

"I'm sure, you told me not to tell anyone so I have kept quiet." She said not looking at him.

"I will find out if it is you, you know?" He said stepping closer, running his hand up and down her back slowly a couple times before sliding it up to the back of her head "Just you remember something." He said gripping her hair, taking her by surprise "I have the power and will use it if needed, Do not push me or Joe will disappear..." He said pulling her head back and looked at her "Don't ever forget that."

"How can I forget it when you always remind me off it." She cried "Please let go you are hurting me." She begged.

"No." He said glaring at her.

* * *

Tucking his shirt in his pants as he turned to look at Clarisse, who sat on the bed with her arms wrapped about her legs, her head down and crying.

"What did I ever do to you to be treated this way?" She whispered while wiping her tears away.

"You really want to know?" He asked while doing up his zipper as she lifted her head.

"Yes I really do." She whispered.

"You and that man, your new best friend." He snarled "He's getting a bit close to my family, I want to show him I own you and he's got no chance."

"So you hurt me over and over? You ruin our marriage because you think somethings going on between me and Joe? When if you had asked me I would of told you that nothing is and never will." She said shaking her head "I loved you Rupert, I trusted you." She exclaimed "And you do this?" She said looking at him "What about Carolyn?" She asked.

"What about her?" He asked.

"If you don't love me why don't you just let me go, then you can be with the one you really love." She said watching him pace the floor.

"No." He said shaking his head and glared over at her "Now clean yourself up, we have a birthday dinner to attend." He said standing beside her "And remember I will be watching, if I find out he knows then he will be gone. Actually..." He said walking away.

"Actually, what do you mean actually?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Things are getting risky, he may work it out himself soon enough." He said sorting out the cuffs of his shirt "I may make him disappear anyway."

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed "You wouldn't dare?" She asked jumping from the bed "Rupert you can't do that..." She started while grabbing his arm "Please I beg you don't do anything to him." She begged.

"Get off me!" He snapped and raised his hand, back handing her across the face which sent her flying.

Standing still he just watched her stand up in surprise, before rushing through to the bathroom slamming the door behind herself. Casually slipping on his jacket, doing up the buttons as he headed downstairs, leaving moments later.

* * *

"Has anyone seen or heard from Clarisse since Rupert left?" Vladimir asked as Joe's head shot up.

"Rupert was here?" Joe asked.

"Yes a short time ago, well actually..." Beatrice said checking the time "A couple hours ago now." She said looking up as he shot out the room "Joseph?" She said standing and followed him out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Vladimir asked, following them.

"Stay here." Joseph said rushing up the stairs to Clarisse's suite. Knocking on the door, his heart skipped a beat when he didn't get an answer. Opening the door he crept in, his hand on his gun just in case Rupert was still lurking around. Heading slowly over to the bedroom door, he edged it open. Seeing Clarisse in a heap on the floor he rushed over "Beatrice?" He called out while scooping Clarisse up in his arms and laid her on the bed, checking her pulse as Beatrice and Vladimir rushed in.

"What's going..." Beatrice stopped in her tracks when she see Joe checking her pulse "Clarisse?" She exclaimed rushing over.

"Call an ambulance." Joseph said looking over at Vladimir who nodded and rushed over to the phone.

Several hours later, as Clarisse came too in the hospital she slowly opened her eyes to see her Mother sat beside her.

"Mother?" She whispered as Beatrice looked over at her "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in hospital darling." Beatrice said softly while sitting forward, placing one hand on Clarisse's and her other up, brushing her hair back "You collapsed." She whispered and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse whispered "Am I okay?"

"You're going to be just fine," She said leaning closer and kissed her forehead before sitting back and took Clarisse's hand in both of hers "You were pregnant sweetheart."

"I was?" Clarisse asked as tears pricked her eyes, watching her Mother as she slowly nodded "I take it I'm not anymore?" She asked and watched her Mother shake her head.

"I'm so sorry darling." Beatrice whispered while lifting Clarisse's hand, kissing her palm.

"When can I go home?" Clarisse asked.

"Tomorrow, the Doctor's want to keep you in for safety." Beatrice answered.

"Where are my Boys? I want to see them." Clarisse said.

"Are you sure that's wise..." Beatrice started and noticed Clarisse looking at her "I will go and get them." She said standing up and headed out the door.

Returning moments later with Pierre and Philippe.

"Your Father is right outside, he sends his love and hugs sweetheart." Beatrice said walking over to the bed as she sat up.

"Are you okay Mother?" Pierre asked.

"I am now I've seen you." Clarisse nodded with a small smile and looked at her Mother "Can you give us a few moments, please?" She asked.

"Of course." Beatrice nodded and walked out.

"Now." She said looking at Pierre then at Philippe "I am so sorry that I ruined your birthday, but I promise I will make it up to you." She said putting her arm around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head.

"Oh Mother, you didn't ruin my birthday... I'm just thankful that you are okay." He said hugging her.

"Thank you, and in a way I did, but I promise once everything has settled down and back to normal I will take you and your brother here," She said reaching up and cupped Pierre's chin in her hand as he smiled at her "To London for a few days, as I know you both love that place so much." She said smiling and looked at Philippe as he lifted his head.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Clarisse nodded and put her arm around Pierre's shoulders as he lent closer and hugged her "I'm so thankful I have you both, I would be so lost without you." She whispered, trying not to cry.

"Well Mother, I'm glad that we are here to keep you on the right path so you don't get lost." Philippe said as Clarisse laughed a little.

"Thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek "Now, I want you to be good for your Grandma and Grandpa okay?"

"Aren't you coming home today?" Philippe asked.

"No darling, tomorrow though." Clarisse said looking at him.

"Okay." Philippe said.

"I'm staying with you." Pierre said, in a serious tone "I know Father hurt..."

"Pierre..." Clarisse said looking at him "Don't..." She whispered while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." He answered as she looked at Philippe then back at him "Well still, I'm going to stay here and keep you company." He said.

"You need to go home and look after your Brother, I am sure Joseph will stay here and keep my company." She said looking at him with a slight nod "You look out for your younger brother for me, please?" She asked.

"Of course I will, for you I will do anything." Pierre said and hugged her again.

"Good boy." Clarisse smiled and hugged Philippe "Now go with them and be good and I will see you tomorrow okay?" She asked and watched them both nodding "And tell your Grandfather that I love him back, please?"

"Of course Mother." Pierre nodded as Philippe walked over to the door "We love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Clarisse said softly and watched them walk out, as the door closed she sat back, putting both her hands up and covered her face as she broke down.

Still crying a short time later when the nurse came to check on her, leaving her to get some rest just moments later.

* * *

A couple hours later, a nurse came back to check on Clarisse. When she finished she put the clipboard back on the end of the bed and looked down at Clarisse.

"Now Your Majesty?" She said putting her pen back in her pocket and looked at Clarisse again "I have a request from someone who is dying to see you." She said "There is a man outside who is clad in black." She added and noticed Clarisse nodding "He wanted me to ask you if he could come and check on you?"

"Yes, that's my security guard." Clarisse answered and looked up at her "Please tell him he can come in."

"Okay." She nodded and walked over to the door, opening it she motioned for him to come over "Now don't keep her up to late, she needs to rest." She said looking at him then over at Clarisse "I will come back in an hour to check on you."

"Okay." Clarisse answered, sitting up as Joe came in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while walking over, seeing the bruise on her face "Did you get that from falling?" He asked as she took a deep breath "He did that, didn't he?" He asked and watched her break down "Clarisse?" He whispered and stepped closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." She whispered as he handed her a tissue "Thank you."

"It's okay honestly..." He said his heart breaking for her as she wiped away her tears.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him "You asked if he was responsible for this?" She said pointing towards her face "Yes, he was." She nodded and looked back down at her hands as a couple more tears escaped her eyes.

Standing Joe began pacing the floor, rubbing his hand across his face before looking back at her lying in the hospital bed "I'm going to kill him Clarisse, I don't care who he is no one hurts my girl and gets away with it."

Reaching her arm out towards him as the tears continued to fall "Joseph please listen to me, you need to leave, tonight please?" She exclaimed as he stepped closer, taking her hand.

"I can't possibly leave you after what he did." Joe exclaimed "No way!" He added while shaking his head.

"You have to please... he said if I told you or anyone else that he would make you disappear." Hanging her head in shame "That's why I didn't tell you the first time it happened, I was scared too as I didn't want to lose my best friend." She whispered.

"You mean that day in the limo?" He questioned as he sat back on the edge of her bed watching her shake her head.

"It happened once before that..." She whispered.

"That night in the kitchen?" He asked softly and watched her nodding "Why couldn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was scared, I know he had been violent towards me in the past, but this was all new to me and it terrified me." She whispered while wiping away her tears and looked at him "How can my own husband do this to me." She cried.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said as she looked up at him.

"Please Joseph you have to go, promise me you will go? I need you to be alive for me not turn up dead in several weeks or months." She said letting the tears fall "I can't lose you." She whispered.

"You're not going to lose me." He said "I know how to use my gun you know..." He whispered as she looked down "Listen, I understand that you are scared right now, honesty I do and I know you were, and still are afraid for my safety but I wish you had of told me when it first happened." He said gathering her in his arms. Rubbing her back as the tears slipped from her face wetting the shoulder of his black shirt "It will be okay I promise you." He whispered.

"Please don't stay for me, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." She begged while lifting her head.

"Then you understand exactly why I can't leave." Raising her head so that he could look deep into her eyes "I would never forgive myself if I left and he was allowed to continue hurting you. I will put an end to this Clarisse that much I promise you and please try not to worry about me. My job is to protect you and I intend to do my job regardless of whom I'm protecting you from do you understand?" He asked.

Nodding her head she tightened her arms around his neck "Thank you Joseph."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone for reading and a bigger thanks to those leaving reviews, also to the guests, whoever you are. Thank you :)_

_Just wanted to give you a heads up, this part comes with a M and Violence rating! If you don't like that sort of thing please please please do NOT read it._

_Thank you._

**xXx**

Two Months Later.

Closing the file, Clarisse smiled "I think that will do for today." She said looking up at her assistant, Michelle.

"Okay Your Majesty." She smiled as Clarisse stood up and removed her glasses.

"I will see you on Monday?" Clarisse asked while putting her glasses down and noticed Joseph stood in her doorway "Come in Joseph." She smiled over at him as Michelle turned.

"Have you finished for the day?" He asked, standing beside her desk.

"I am." Clarisse nodded "Thank you Michelle, I will see you on Monday morning." She smiled.

"Nice and early." Michelle smiled and walked out, pulling up the door behind herself.

"Is he gone?" Clarisse asked while looking at Joseph.

"He has, he left a couple hours ago and the driver called to say that they arrived." He said watching her sit and slump back in her chair with a sigh "You have two whole weeks to relax and be yourself." He said with a small smile as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Joseph, not just for today but for everything over the last few months." She said standing seconds later "I know if it weren't for you, I doubt I would be here now." She said gathering up her files and put them away.

"Just doing my job and protecting my best friend." He smiled as she stood beside him as he turned to her "I would do anything, you know that." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I do." She smiled "Thank you again. Walk me to my suite? I think I'm going to turn in early today." She smiled.

"Of course." He answered while putting one arm around her back and his other extended towards the door "After you." He smiled and watched her walk past, heading towards the door.

After walking her to her suite, he headed to do the last few checks before taking his normal walk around the grounds. 

* * *

After having a long soak in the bath, Clarisse slipped into her pajamas and robe before calling her parent's to say goodnight to her son's. Sitting on the bed after to read a little, but found she was unable to focus. Closing the book she stood and walked over to the french doors of her bedroom, staring out into the darkness while losing herself in thought.

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom, Rupert couldn't help but smirk when he saw her standing by the window. Turning slowly he shut and locked the door before turning back to her, who was still unaware of his presence. Walking slowly over to her, he put his hands up but decided against touching her just yet. Running one hand down being careful not to touch her, when he sighed a content sort of sigh, which knocked Clarisse from her thoughts.

Turning her head at the noise she gasped in surprise when she felt a arm wrap around her waist and another around her shoulder, his hand covering her mouth as he lifted her from the floor and rushed through to her closet. Pushing her inside he spun around and locked the door behind them.

"Rupert?" Clarisse exclaimed while standing back, trying to remain calm "What are you doing here? Your..." She stopped when he stepped closer.

"Meant to be away? Yes, you really think I am going to go and leave you alone for 2 weeks?" He said standing beside her as her heart began to race "I am very surprised at you for not hearing me come in your room, or the clunk of the lock." He said brushing her hair back behind her ear "What was you thinking about?" He asked, studying her face as she remained looking the other way.

"Just the boys." She whispered.

"Liar!" He fumed, grabbing her and pinned her back against the wall "You always lie to me." He said untying her robe while placing a kiss to her lips, leaving his face inches from hers while looking down between their bodies "I want you Clarisse, I've missed you." He whispered in her ear before pushing her robe from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor "It's been a very long two months without you." He whispered, knowing he was scaring her.

"Please don't." She said shaking her head, beginning to shake a little as he put one of his hands up on the side of her neck, kissing her jaw.

"Shhhh..." Looking into her eyes "Relax, please." He whispered and started kissing her neck.

"I don't..." She said stopping as he bit her neck, taking a deep breath she said a silent prayer to herself, willing herself to find the power to stop him "Please Rupert I'm exhausted... please?" She begged, beginning to cry as he lifted his head and looked at her.

"No." He said laughing while moving his hands down her sides as he began kissing her, when just seconds later she pushed him back and made a dash for the door, flinging it open she ran out.

Screaming out as he grabbed hold of her and threw her on the bed, watching as she turned onto her back and moved the hair from her face. Staring up at him as she extended her arms watching him step closer to the bed.

"Rupert please don't do this..." She cried out as he climbed on the bed and straddled her, trying to grab her arms as she started fighting back trying to get him off "Get Off Me!" She screamed as he grabbed her wrists "GET OFF!" She exclaimed, still trying to fight him as he pinned her arms down with his knees, lowering his head he pressed his lips hard against hers before raising himself back up.

"Shut up!" He demanded as she started kicking out her legs "Clarisse, god damn it don't make this harder than it already is!" He exclaimed as she started thrashing her head from side to side, screaming out. "CLARISSE!" He shouted and covered her mouth with his hand while leaning over "STOP IT!" He said, giving her an evil glare and moved his hand to her throat "If you don't shut up, I will kill you."

Meanwhile downstairs in the security hub Joseph rushed through the door after having a radio call from another guard.

"What's going on?" He exclaimed "What's wrong with the cameras?" He asked leaning over and studied them.

"A couple of them have moved." Thomas said as the phone rang, answering it as Joseph studied the camera's more. Hanging up moments later "We have a problem." He said as Joe spun around and looked at him.

"Rupert?" He said and watched Thomas nod "Get the team back here now!" He demanded and rushed out the office heading up the stairs.

Back up in Clarisse's suite, she remained fighting and trying hard to get him off, only she was failing and fast. Closing her eyes knowing that he, once again was going to take her against her will when she heard him undoing his zipper she opened her eyes and saw him kneeling between her legs. With a deep breath and a tone of courage she pulled her legs from under him and aimed them right at him. Forcing them towards him she sent him flying back and off the bed moaning out in pain as she stumbled to her feet and ran through to the suite, only when she got half way across the room she stopped in surprise as the door suddenly burst open, making her scream out and spin around.

Rushing in Joseph saw Clarisse, with her back to him and her hands covering her face "Clarisse it's okay It's me." He exclaimed while rushing towards her "Are you okay?" He asked seeing her ripped pajama top and quickly removed his jacket, wrapping it around her as a couple other guards came running in with their guns drawn.

"I'm fine..." She nodded, her heart racing as he gave her a quick hug "He's in my bedroom." She said looking up at him.

"It's ok, we will take care off it I promise." He said rubbing her arm "Go to my suite and stay there, it's safe you know but if you do feel that you need to be more safe, then hide where I told you too before." He whispered as she remained looking up at him "Okay?" He asked and watched her nodding.

Watching her rush from the suite, he turned his attention back to the bedroom.

* * *

Returning to his suite a little before midnight he stopped when he saw Clarisse sat on his couch, her head resting back and her eyes closed, still wrapped in his jacket. Looking down at the robe in his hands he took a deep breath and stepped forward, being followed by the Royal doctor.

"Clarisse?" Joseph said softly while standing beside her as she opened her eyes.

"Joe." She said sitting up and noticed the doctor by the door "What's going on?" She said and looked back up at Joe.

"I brought you your robe." He said handing it to her as she stood up.

"Thank you." She said and watched him turn around for her. Quickly removing his jacket, replacing it with her robe "Okay, you can turn around now." She said while doing up the sash and watched him turn around "I will ask again, what's going on?" She asked.

"Clarisse, maybe you should sit down?" The doctor said softly while sitting in the arm chair beside the couch.

"Why are you here?" She asked looking at him then up at Joseph as he looked at the doctor "Joe?" She asked and slowly sat down.

"Clarisse..." He said softly, sitting beside her "It's Rupert..." He said and took a deep breath before continuing.

"What about him?" She said watching him take another deep breath while looking at the doctor "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She said with a slight laugh.

"He's dead Clarisse." Joseph said, and watched her look at him in surprise.

"He's what?" She exclaimed "He can't be... he? Are you sure?" She asked and looked between him and the doctor.

"I'm sure," The doctor answered.

"Oh my god I killed him?" She exclaimed and jumped up in a panic "I killed him." She said pacing the floor "I didn't mean too." She said in a panic and put both her hands up framing her own face as Joseph jumped up and hurried around to her.

"You didn't kill him Clarisse." He said standing beside her and rubbed her back.

"I did, of course I did." She said shaking her head a little and looked up at him "I... I don't even remember what I did."

"Clarisse," The doctor said motioning for her to come and sit down "Come and sit down, I need to talk to you." He said and watched her walk around "First of all, are you okay?" He asked as she sat down.

"I'm fine." She said looking at him as Joseph sat the other side of her.

"Now listen to me, you didn't kill him." He said "I believe he had a heart attack, the autopsy will of course confirm this but that's the cause of death." He said softly and watched her slowly nodding.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked and watched him nodding.

"So you didn't kill him and I don't want you to think that you did, do you understand?" The doctor said as she nodded.

All sitting in silence for several moments when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Joseph said standing up as Anna, the head house keeper came in.

"I just wanted to let you know that the guest room is ready when you are." She said looking at him then at Clarisse as she sat with her face covered with both her hands.

"Thank you Anna." Joseph said.

"Will there be anything else?" She asked.

"No thank you Anna, that will be all. Thank you." He said and watched her step back and close the door behind her.

"Why did she get the guest room ready?" Clarisse asked while letting her arms fall down and looked up at him.

"So you will have a place to sleep," Joseph said turning to her and sat back down "As I figured you wouldn't want to stay in your suite, not after whats happened." He said and watched her sit up, resting her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together.

"I need to go and see my sons, they need to know." Clarisse said softly while looking up at the doctor then at Joseph "Will you take me?" She asked.

"Of course I will, you know that." He said watching as she slowly nodded.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

One Week Later.

Just yesterday Clarisse sat staring at the coffin as it lay on the stand above the hole in the ground, with Pierre sat to her left with his hand on hers as she gently rubbed the back of his with her thumb. She could tell that he was trying to be brave for her and his younger Brother, who sat her other side with her arm around his back, gently rubbing his arm as he cried.

Everyone who was in attendance at the Kings funeral were all sat listening to the bishop as he gave the service, praising and grieving for the man who they all thought was wonderful. Clarisse however just sat and stared... her mind drifting off to a far away place. How could she praise and grieve the man that caused her so much pain over the last few months? If it wasn't for her sons she wouldn't off even been there yesterday.

* * *

And now the following morning after having breakfast Clarisse sat in one of the arm chairs of the guest room, still unable to go into her own suite after that night. As she sat waiting for her assistant Michelle and Joseph her mind drifted off, to once again, a far away place.

Standing in front of her, Joseph waved his hand "Clarisse?" He said and looked at Michelle who shrugged. Both looking back at her, stepping closer he rubbed her arm making her come too.

"Oh Joseph..." She exclaimed in surprise when she saw him stood with Michelle "I'm sorry... have you been here long?" She asked, sitting up and adjusted her jacket.

"No, just a moment," He said stepping back "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes yes of course." She nodded and looked up at them.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sitting on the arm of the couch as she nodded "Okay." He nodded and watched her stand up and walk around the back of the couch.

"Joseph, is everything ready?" Clarisse asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Yes it is, it's all ready and waiting." He said with a nod and stood up "But having thought about what you told me last night, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes I am very sure." She said with a nod and done up the buttons on her jacket "I know I must do what's right." She added and slowly looked up, while running her hands down the front of her jacket, smoothing it out.

"Okay, well you have my full support." He said.

"And mine." Michelle nodded as Clarisse looked at her.

"Thank you." Clarisse said with a small nod "Thank you, both of you."

Both Joe and Michelle smiled in answer, before they went over a couple bits.

Leaving the guest suite a short time later, they all headed down to the throne room where Rupert's parent's were waiting.

"What is going on? Why is the throne room full of press?" Rupert's mother, Victoria exclaimed.

"You will see." Clarisse answered, taking a deep breath and nodded her head to the guards on the door who quickly opened the double doors for them to enter.

Walking through the doors and over to the podium where she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joseph whispered.

"I am." Clarisse nodded and took another deep breath, letting it out just seconds later as she stepped behind the podium.

The speech started well, as the press were taking notes and filming, it started taking a different turn. One Rupert's parents George and Victoria didn't like, as the room filled with gasps Clarisse continued her announcement.

"So on this 14th day of the 5th month, I hereby announce my renouncement. From this day forth I will no longer be Queen of Genovia. The Crown will be passed back to Her Majesty Victoria and His Highness George." Clarisse said looking down for just a second as Victoria stormed out "I would also like to take this opportunity to thank every single one of you, not just the crowd here before me," She said looking towards the camera "But for all you watching this at home too. You all made my journey as Your Queen a memorable one, one that I will cherish forever." She said looking around the surprised crowd "I'm sorry I won't be able to answer any questions, and I hope that you all respect my wishes and please leave me and my sons alone in peace." She said looking around the crowd "Thank you." She said stepping down and walked out the room with Michelle and Joseph following her, leaving everyone in shock.

Heading into her office Clarisse stopped when she got to her desk and put both her hands up covering her face as she sighed and turned as Joseph stood by the couch and Michelle closed the door.

"You did a good job." Michelle smiled over at her "You made me very proud." She added as Clarisse folded her arms and turned to her.

"Thank you Michelle, I am so grateful to you for understanding everything." She said walking behind her desk and grabbed an envelope "This is for you." She said looking down at it for a second then headed over to her "Just a thank you." She said passing it to her.

"You didn't have too." Michelle said while shaking her head "I can't take that."

"Please take it? You have worked hard for it." Clarisse said as Michelle reluctantly took it "Thank you." She said giving her a hug.

"I have to go." Michelle exclaimed getting teary and rushed out the door.

"I have one for you too." Clarisse said turning back to Joseph "For all your hard work." She said walking over to her desk and grabbed it.

"I'm not taking that." He said putting his hands up as she made her way over to him.

"Joseph... please." She said softly "You will hurt my feelings if you don't..." She said.

"I hate this." He said looking at her while shaking his head, about to take it when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said turning to the door as Joseph grabbed the envelope from her hand before she was seen with it.

"Your Majesty." Victoria's assistant said "Sorry... Clarisse!" She said as Clarisse nodded just once "Her Royal Highness wishes to see you in her office, right away." She said and walked out.

Taking a deep breath she looked towards Joseph "Wish me luck." She said as he gave her his reassuring smile and watched her walk out.

Knocking on Victoria's door just seconds later, hearing the enter she walked in and closed the door behind herself.

"Do you mind explaining, what just happened?" Victoria said while standing up and placed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"I thought that was obvious." Clarisse said standing opposite her, her arms behind her back and hands clasped together.

"Yes of course it is! But..." Victoria started and stopped when Clarisse put her hand up to stop her.

"You never wanted me to Marry your son, and I wish that I didn't. I'm sure me handing your precious crown back to you, you'd be jumping for joy."

"But the day after my son's funeral, did you not love him?" Victoria asked "Or have any respect?"

"Respect I have, shame he didn't and No, I thought I did... but I was mistaken." Clarisse answered, trying so very hard not to crack "And Your Majesty, just for the record... Your son never loved me either." She said as Victoria glared at her.

"You can't just quit because of that, I know I didn't like you at the start... but you, like everyone else grew on me." Victoria said "You are the mother of my Grandchildren, you should remain Queen."

"No..." Clarisse said shaking her head "It's not what I want, I'm sorry."

"Well... I'm sure Rupert would be very shocked at this." Victoria said.

"He probably would, but not for the same reasons you think he would be." She said looking at her as she raised her eyebrow "Your son, Your Majesty wasn't a nice man. Behind closed doors he was an evil man who hurt me over and over for the last few months of his life. I am finally free to move on, why on earth would I honestly want to stay here and continue on his name and job?" She asked while turning her head slightly while raising her eyebrow at her.

"Where will you go?" Victoria asked in surprise, not really sure what else to say.

"My sons and I will be going to stay with my parent's for a while, then from there I will find us a good place to live." She answered bravely.

"But this is their home?" Victoria exclaimed.

"And so will our new home, I want them to have a normal life as much as possible. Something your son didn't want them to have." Clarisse answered "We will be leaving today." Clarisse said as Victoria slowly sat down behind her desk "Is there anything else?" She asked and watched her shake her head "Then I will go and pack my things, Good day to you Your Majesty." Clarisse nodded and turned, walking out as Victoria sat in shock.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Clarisse asked while brushing her hand down the back of Philippe's head as he nodded.

"I will miss this place." He said turning to Clarisse "But I know it's for the best." He said with a small sigh.

"We will make new memories sweetheart, I promise." Clarisse nodded and rubbed his back "Why don't you take your bags down to Joe and Thomas, they are waiting by the car to take us to Grandma's." Clarisse said while slipping on her jacket.

"Okay." He said grabbing his bags "Where's Pierre?" He asked.

"He's down in the garden with Grandpa, maybe when you've given Joe and Thomas your bags you could go and say goodbye?" She said as they walked out his room.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I will be down in a bit." Clarisse said looking at him "Can you tell Joe for me?" She asked.

"I will." Philippe nodded and carried on down the hall.

Clarisse watched him slowly disappear down the stairs before turning to her suite, slowly walking in where she stood looking around the room, with happy memories filling her mind. She couldn't believe she was leaving or that it had come to this, but she knew that she had to go and start a new life with Pierre and Philippe. She knew her mother in law hated her and knew she wouldn't really be welcome anymore, this was her only choice.

Taking a deep breath she lifted a photo from above the fireplace, one of her and the boys when they were younger. Standing with a smile, looking up just seconds later when she realized a couple tears had escaped her eyes.

"Damn you." Clarisse said in anger while stamping her foot once "You may have controlled me for the last few months, but you will not anymore." She said to herself while looking around the room "I can't believe I loved you." She whispered while shaking her head "You are nothing to me now!" She said and walked out, closing the doors behind herself.

Heading downstairs to see Joe and Thomas waiting for her, she put her purse on the table and rested back against it.

"Are the boys still with their Grandfather?" Clarisse asked while folding her arms.

"Yes." Joseph nodded as Victoria came in with two of her guards, stopping a little way from them as Clarisse stood properly.

"You need to leave." Victoria said.

"I'm waiting for my sons who are out..." She stopped as Victoria shook her head.

"They will be remaining here." Victoria said as the guards stepped one step closer to her "This is their home, they are Prince's, they need protection 24 hours a day they can not just move to some small house with no protection, their father just died." Victoria said while not taking her eyes from Clarisse as she stood opened mouthed "Have you any idea how much danger they will be put in?"

"They are my children, they are coming with me." She said as Victoria shook her head.

"You need to leave before I have you thrown out." Victoria said clasping her hands together.

"You can't do this to me, to my sons." Clarisse exclaimed as Victoria's guards stood either side of Victoria "I'm not leaving here without my sons, you are crazy if you think other wise." She added and folded her arms.

"Then I see no other choice." Victoria said looking towards the guard on her left, then to the one on her right.

"You can't do this." Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph stood between her and the guards "I want my sons." She said starting to cry "You can't do this to me."

"Come on," Joseph started while turning to Clarisse, putting his arm out in front of her and looked at the guards who were once his friends "We will go and get you the best lawyer in town, they will be back with you before you know it." He said looking back at Clarisse as she put her hand up on his arm, crying.

"I can't leave Joseph, not without my sons." Clarisse said through crying and looked at Victoria "You can't do this to me!" She exclaimed.

"I think I just did." Victoria said and looked at Joseph "If you leave, then don't bother coming back." She said and watched him put his arm around Clarisse's back as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry I won't, my friend and her family are more important to me than any job!" He said getting angry.

"Oh really? How is she going to pay you if she doesn't have any money?" Victoria said as her guards stepped closer to them "If I have my way Clarisse, you will never see those boys again." She said as Clarisse stopped and looked over at her.

Walking out seconds later, Clarisse stood down by Joseph's car looking at the Palace.

"Come on Clarisse, I know you don't want to leave but we have to." Joe whispered while standing to her side "We will go to your parents and get you the best lawyer there is, I promise I'm not leaving you." He said and watched her slowly nodding before looking back at the Palace "Ever." He whispered and helped her get in the car.

Shutting the door, he stood looking at the Palace as his so called friends stood guarding the door then rushed around to get in the drivers seat. Driving off seconds later, heading to her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all I want to say a MASSIVE Thank You to everyone reading and leaving reviews, I really do appreciate it. I know that I am really bad at replying to each of the reviews that are left for my stories, I will try harder from today to keep up with them all. But for now I hope you all accept my apology's for not doing it yet. _

_A big hug and thanks to my chum for 'our' conversations ha ha Thank you, it helped a lot ;) _

_Okay just a small heads up, I cried a little while writing this chapter so I would advise maybe getting a tissue or two just in case ;) You may use it and you may not, but I say its best to have one just in case ha ha _

_Thanks again everyone :)_

**xXx**

6 Months later.

Doing the buttons up on her tailored jacket as she looked at herself in the mirror, Clarisse had to admit on this cold morning she was nervous, very nervous in fact, to the point where she felt sick. Out of all her years as Queen she had never been this nervous before, not even on her wedding day.

Turning slowly she brushed her hair back behind her ears as a knock came to the door.

"Come in." She said slipping on her shoes as Joseph entered her suite.

"Are you ready?" He asked and watched her nodding.

"I am, well, as ready as I can be I suppose." She said with a shrug and walked over to him "What if the court rules in her favor? What if I have to wait until they are officially old enough to make up their own minds?" She said sadly while folding her arms "I know Pierre is old enough now, but I also know that he wouldn't leave his brother behind." She said, holding back her tears.

"Clarisse for the last 6 months we have built this case, we have a good lawyer, well the best that I know off." He said trying to make her smile "I know she's my sister and everything but really she is." He added.

"I know, she's worked so hard." She said with a sigh and sat down on the bottom of her bed "I just don't know how much more fight I have left in me." She said shaking her head and covered her face with her hands.

"We will do this Clarisse," Joseph whispered while sitting beside her and wrapped his arm around her back, kissing the side of her head "They will be coming home today I promise." He said as she slowly put her arms down and looked at him.

"Don't make broken promises Joseph." Clarisse said shaking her head as he rubbed her back.

"I know they will be coming home today, trust me... I know." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"How do you know?" She asked while looking at him.

"Because when we finish this and we all walk out the court room together we will go and celebrate at the pizza place." He said smiling "I'm paying, so that's how I know they are coming home." He said smiling as she couldn't hold a laugh "See that made you laugh, didn't it?" He smiled as she nodded.

"It did." She nodded while standing up and took a deep breath "Thank you." She said giving him a hug.

"It's no trouble." He smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping back "Now, shall we go?" He asked as she nodded.

Arriving at the court house a short time later, Clarisse climbed out the car to find not only her parent's their to support her, but Joe's too.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they all turned to her.

"We are here to support you of course." Joseph's father, John said and gave her a hug "A little support goes a long way after all." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before stepping back.

"Today darling, we will win." Joseph's mother, Mary said taking Clarisse's hands "I can feel it." She said while looking up into her eyes, then hugged her.

"Thank you so much, all of you." Clarisse said stepping back and hugged her parent's "Your support means a lot to us, I promise you." Clarisse said as her father, Vladimir put his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

"Here you all are?" Joseph's sister and Clarisse's lawyer, Beth said coming over.

"Yes, here we all are." Mary smiled.

"Clarisse." Beth said putting her hand on her back and watched her turn to her.

"Yes, hello." Clarisse answered.

"I need to talk to you for just a few moments, if that's okay?" Beth asked.

"Sure." Clarisse said nodding and walked off with her.

After a few moments Clarisse couldn't help but cry as Beth rubbed her arm.

"Why don't you go over to the door and I will get your Mom, okay?" Beth asked.

"Okay." Clarisse nodded and headed slowly over to the door as Beth headed over to the group.

"Beatrice?" Beth said putting her hand out onto her arm to get her attention, leaning closer when she turned to look at her "Can you come with Clarisse and myself please?" She asked.

"What's going on?" Beatrice asked.

"I will explain inside." She said stepping back "If the rest of you could make your way into the waiting room in a few moments I will come out and explain things to you all then, okay?" She asked and noticed her brother staring at her. Looking up into his eyes as she shrugged then walked off with Beatrice.

Sitting down in the judges office just moments later, they sat waiting for the judge.

"He shouldn't be too long." Beth said looking over at Clarisse as she drifted off into a dream world as her mother rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe while we are waiting, you could explain to me what is actually going on?" Beatrice asked just as the door opened.

"Okay I'm here, sorry." The judge said coming in and closed the door "I have all the paper work to be signed." He said as Clarisse looked up "Hello again, I trust your lawyer has explained what's going on?" He asked as she just nodded in response "Good... Now I understand the last 6 months have been crazy for everyone, more so for yourself." He said sitting at the head of the table as Clarisse nodded "That's why this agreement has been set up." He said placing a file on the desk and moved it in front of Clarisse.

"What agreement?" Beatrice asked as Clarisse lent forward and opened the file.

Not so long later Clarisse looked up.

"So..." She started as everyone else looked at her "She just wants them to attend their Grandfather's funeral, which is to be announced in the next couple days..." She said looking at them as Beatrice sat confused and wondering what was going on.

"That's correct." Beth said.

"And then that will be it?" Clarisse said looking at the file then back at the judge as he nodded.

"Yes." Beth said nodding "That's all she asks."

Taking a deep breath as Beth and the judge looked at each other for a second.

"Okay... Where do I sign." Clarisse said taking the pen as Beth stepped forward.

"I know you are making the right decision Clarisse." Beth smiled as the judge stood up.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Beatrice asked and watched Clarisse signing the forms.

"The boys are coming home." Beth smiled over at her as she slumped back in her chair with a gasp.

As Beth took the forms from Clarisse the judge opened the door and stepped back, looking over as Clarisse stood up.

"Mother?" Philippe exclaimed and rushed over to her in tears.

"Oh dear." Beatrice said stepping back and started crying as her daughter hugged her grandson.

"Let me look at you." Clarisse whispered while clasping his face in her hands and studied his face "Oh I have missed you so much." She cried and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I have missed you too." He said clinging to her as Pierre stood in the doorway.

After a moment Philippe stood back, watching as Clarisse and Pierre just looked at each other for several seconds.

"You've got so tall." Clarisse said softly and watched him move forward, rushing into her embrace.

"I have missed you so much Mother." Pierre whispered as Clarisse clung to him.

"I have missed you too, I have missed you both so much." Clarisse answered as she pulled Philippe into her embrace too as both Beatrice and Beth stood crying by the window.

"I wanted so much to come home on my 16th birthday Mother," Pierre said as Clarisse looked at him "But I couldn't leave Philippe on his own."

"I know." Clarisse said crying and hugged him "That doesn't matter now, you're coming home now." She cried "A home that you will love." She whispered as they both looked at her "I made sure it had a basketball court." She said with a small laugh.

"Where we can shoot plenty of hoops together?" Philippe asked, still clinging to her.

"Yes, where we can shoot hoops together." Clarisse said nodding as the tears ran down her cheeks "You each have your own room too, which I haven't decorated yet, as I thought we could do that together when you did come home." She said looking at them both crying in front of her "That way you could decorate it how you want it, and not how your mother wanted it done." She said with a nod.

"Thank you Mother." Pierre said hugging her again.

"You can call me Mom now you know?" Clarisse whispered.

"Okay, Mom." Pierre said smiling as Beatrice stepped closer "Grandma." He exclaimed and rushed to her, followed by Philippe.

As Clarisse stood watching them hugging their Grandmother, Beth moved closer to Clarisse and put her hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"Oh Beth, thank you so so much." Clarisse said and stepped closer, hugging her tightly.

"Just doing my job." Beth answered and rubbed her back.

"Shall we go out and see Grandpa? And Joe?" Clarisse asked stepping back.

"Oh Mom..." Pierre started as Clarisse looked at him "You know about Grandpa George, right?" He asked.

"I do sweetheart, and I'm so sorry." She whispered and put her arm around his waist and her other arm around Philippe's shoulders.

"Thank you." Pierre whispered.

After a few seconds of silence "You really need to stop growing." Clarisse said looking at them.

"Sorry Mom." Pierre said with a small smile.

"Let's go outside and let the others know what's going on, okay?" Beth said "Before Joe breaks that door down." She said as they all laughed.

"I could see him doing that." Philippe said with a small chuckle.

Grabbing their bags from the other room, they all headed to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Where Vladimir was the first to see them.

"Oh my boys." He whispered as the others looked up at him as a couple tears escaped his eyes then looked where he was looking.

"They've come home." Beatrice said walking over and hugged him as everyone else fussed over the boys.

"Grandpa?" Pierre said moments later while standing beside him.

"Pierre?" He said.

"You owe me a fishing day, remember?" Pierre said and watched his Grandfather nodding.

"Yes I do, I owe you lots." He answered as tears spilled down his cheeks and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay..." Joseph started as everyone looked at him "Who wants pizza?" He exclaimed as the boys looked at each other then at Clarisse who just smiled at them "It's on me so who's coming?" He said smiling as everyone put their hands up.

"I think you may regret that." Clarisse said smiling at him.

"Me regret treating everyone to dinner to celebrate?" He said looking at her as she nodded "Never." He said shaking his head "Let's go." He said smiling as they all headed out the door.

* * *

Later that evening.

As Joseph and Philippe we down shooting hoops, Pierre stood in the kitchen doorway watching his Mother for a few moments before stepping forward to get her attention.

"Hello Pierre," She said smiling over at him "Is everything okay?" She asked as he moved and sat at the table next to her.

"Yes.. I just wondered if you had couple moments." He asked while looking at her.

"Of course, for you and Philippe I have all the time in the world." She said smiling "What's the matter?" She said resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"Um..." He started while looking at her "Is Joe gay?" He asked as Clarisse started laughing.

"No," She said while shaking her head "What ever made you think that?" She asked while looking over at him.

"Well for one he wears leather, has his ear pierced and he's your best friend." Pierre asked as Clarisse laughed a little more.

"Well I can have male best friends you know?" She asked as he nodded with a smile "I assure you he's not gay darling."

"Okay." He said nodding a little "There was something else?" He asked looking at her.

"Ok what's that?" She asked.

"I know Joe has been living here, protecting you while we were at the Palace." He said as Clarisse nodded "And I was just wondering if... If there was anything going on between you." He asked as Clarisse sat back in surprise.

"There isn't anything going on, what made you think there was?" She asked several seconds later.

"Well you are both really close, I know you always have been and well..." He said looking over at her as she sat back up "You know me and Philippe wouldn't mind if there was? You deserve to be happy after what father did to you." He said softly as she once again looked at him in surprise "I know what he was doing to you Mom, and I know that he didn't love you." He whispered.

"How did you know? I tried so hard to keep it from you." She asked softly.

"I heard him bragging to one of his so called friends." Pierre whispered while looking down "I'm sorry he done that to you Mom, I just wish I was strong enough to have stood up to him and protect you." He said sadly.

"Pierre, look at me... please?" Clarisse requested as he slowly looked up at her "You did protect me," She said moving her chair closer and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm "Yours and Philippe's love protected me darling." She whispered and rested her forehead against the side of his "I'm so sorry that you found out, I wish you hadn't and I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough from that." She added as he looked at her.

"I'm glad he's gone..." He whispered "And don't tell me that I don't mean that, because I do... He never loved my Brother and I." He said looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"When did you get so grown up?" Clarisse asked as she started crying.

"I love you Momma." He whispered while hugging her "I will protect you the best I can now." He whispered.

"I know you will darling, I know you will." She said rubbing his back. Moments later they pulled apart "Why don't you go and shoot some hoops with your brother?" She asked and wiped her tears away.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked and watched her nodding "Okay," He said standing up and walked over to the door "Mom?" He said softly as she looked up "Remember, if you and Joe were to get together, Philippe and I will be happy for you, honestly... You really do deserve to be happy now." He said and turned to walk out as Clarisse grabbed another tissue and broke down.

* * *

A short time later Joe came up to the house, leaving Pierre and Philippe to shoot hoops on their own. Walking in to the kitchen he saw Clarisse sat staring at a half cup of tea.

"Clarisse?" He said as she looked up and smiled "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded "Just thinking... Did you have fun with Pierre and Philippe?" She asked and watched him grab a glass of water.

"I did." He said nodding and drank some of his drink.

"Good." She said watching him as he turned to look out the window "So, I was talking with Pierre earlier." Clarisse said as Joe looked back over at her.

"What did he have to say?" Joe asked curiously and drank some more of his water.

"Oh we were just talking about stuff... He asked if there was anything going on between you and I." She said slowly looking over at him.

"What did you tell him?" Joe asked meeting her gaze.

"I told him the truth that there's nothing going on, though he did add that if something were to happen then he and Philippe would be happy for us." She said and slowly looked down at her cup "Adding that I deserve to be happy, after what their father put me through."

"I agree with that." He paused looking at her as she stared at the remaining tea in her cup as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen all day "You do deserve to be happy." He said reaching over touching her hand, causing her to look back up "Clarisse? How would you feel about 'us'?" He asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered.

"I see." He replied removing his hand from hers "Clarisse I know you have been through a lot recently but you must know that I have deeper feelings for you than just a employee employer relationship." He said.

Hearing what he said she looked up into his eyes "You do?" She asked.

"Yes Clarisse, I do. It seems I have been in love with you longer than I can remember. I didn't want to be in love with my Queen, it was an impossible relationship but now, it doesn't seem as impossible." He said watching her.

Studying his face for a second before looking down a moment. "I know Pierre said that they'd be happy, but all I keep thinking about is them and if they really are ready to see their mother with someone else." She said looking up at him "You know Pierre told me too tonight that he knew what his father was doing, he was 15 he shouldn't have known that..." She said pausing "Their teenagers could I really put them through something else? Because at the end of the day I don't care what everyone else thinks, my boys come first and what they think is what's important to me and yes I know he said that they'd be ok, but will they really be ok?" She said trying not to get emotional.

Standing Joseph moved to sit beside Clarisse at the counter as he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her back "Lets pretend for a moment that the boys would be truly happy to see you move on. Is that something you see yourself doing or even something you are willing to consider be it with me or someone else?" He asked.

Clarisse could feel her heart begin to race as he ran his hand up and down her back, for this time it felt different to all the other times "Yes!" She answered and looked at him "It is." She said nodding.

"Then I think that when you find the person you would like to start dating that you should sit down with the boys perhaps with this gentleman and explain to them that you have found someone who you would like to see socially and I think that if you slowly introduce the boys to the idea of you and another man then they will be more accepting of this man. They are old enough now to know that you can't or shouldn't be alone forever, you do deserve happiness." He said, watching her the whole time.

Nodding in agreement she looked at him "I guess I'm scared... Relationships are a big thing and my last one didn't really end great..." She said looking back at the cup "I'm just worried that what happened may cause problems." She added and slowly looked back at him.

Rubbing her back once again "When your relationship reaches that point Clarisse you are going to need to be honest with the person, if they truly love you then they will understand if it takes you sometime to overcome that step." He said nodding slowly.

She looked back down at her cup as her heart skipped a beat "You know the boys already accept you... You've been in their life's since they were babies." She said not looking up.

"Clarisse will you look at me for a moment?" He asked watching her turn on the stool to face him "Would you like for us to go talk to the boys about the possibility of us beginning in a relationship?" He asked.

"Yes," She said nodding "But first I need to ask, you're my best friend, could we really turn us," She said motioning between them "Into a couple? I mean what if in the end it doesn't work out, will it ruin our friendship?" She asked.

"We have been best friends for years, we have been there for each other through good times and bad, I have lived either with you or down the hall from you for nearly 18 years. I have seen you without your makeup and fancy clothes to hide behind, I have been there for every milestone, birthday, and even through their tears when it comes to the boys. I believe we are already a couple darling, we have been for years we just never got up the courage to admit our feelings to one another." He paused staring deep into her blue orbs "For the record I am in a ridiculous, inconvenient, all consuming, can't live without you love, Clarisse Renaldi and no matter what happens that will never change."

"Why did you never tell me before?" She asked.

"You were married and it wouldn't have been proper." He answered placing his hands on her knees "I knew how much stress you were under and I didn't wish to complicate things further for you...my job was, is to protect you."

"But you telling me this before may of made a difference, I may have found that courage I needed to walk away. I knew you were there for me and my sons, as my best friend, but as a partner I would have been stronger, I'm sure of it." She said looking at him "Did you know that he had another woman?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should have told you back then but I was scared and yes I found out that there was another woman just before the limo incident. I honestly thought that was the reason for your tears that day, I thought he had told you. I'm sorry." He said softly.

Putting her hand up, Clarisse cupped his cheek "Don't be sorry. You weren't too know." She whispered.

"It was my job to know and I failed you. I let him hurt you and was none the wiser until you found the courage to tell me." He finished covering her hand with his.

Taking a deep breath "I was scared to tell anyone, I didn't want you to disappear..." She whispered softly "You didn't fail me, so please please don't think you did." She added while putting her other hand up, framing his face with both her hands "You were there when I needed you, and kept me together over the last few months. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for you, then I probably wouldn't even be here now."

Taking his hands he mimicked her actions by framing her face with his hands "I know you were scared but you don't have to be anymore...I will never hurt you like that, I promise and I will never disappear on you." He said drawing her face mere millimeters from his, his breath hot against her lips "I do want to be with you Clarisse but I wouldn't dream of doing anything that made you uncomfortable." He finished resting his forehead against hers.

"I know." She said nodding a little while sliding her hands down, resting them on his chest "I feel completely safe with you, I'm not scared anymore and I know you would never hurt me or my sons." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Clarisse, unless you stop me now I plan on kissing you." He whispered.

Studying his face as he spoke, pressing her lips to his in answer as she closed her eyes.

"Shall we go talk to the boys now or would you rather continue this?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"I think," She started and kissed him several quick times "We need to go talk to the boys." She said smiling and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds while stepping from the stool. Breaking it off she grabbed her cup and walked over to the sink "I just remembered something else Pierre asked me." She said tipping her cold tea away and left her cup in the sink "He asked, if you were gay." She said half smiling while turning around and lent back against the counter while folding her arms.

"What? He did?" Joe asked in surprise.

"He did, his points were because you always wear leather, have your ear pierced and you're my best friend." She said smiling over at him "Personally I think the earring makes you look cute." She said smiling.

Stalking over to where she was lent back against the counter he placed his arms on either side of her body effectively trapping her, stepping in closer he pressed his lips once more to hers before pulling back saying between kisses "I...assure...you...I'm...certainly...not...gay." He finished between placing kisses along her neckline.

"Oh I know that." She whispered while snaking her arms around his shoulders "I assured him you weren't." She added and closed her eyes "Joe?" She asked seconds later as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yes darling?" He asked.

"We need to go and talk to my sons before this goes any further." She whispered and watched him lift his head with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." He said taking her hand to lead them out to where the boys were, smiling as they stopped playing basketball and looked over at them.

"Pierre, Philippe can you come here please? We need to talk to you." Clarisse said as they made their way over to them "I know I talked with Pierre about this earlier, but I just wanted to make sure, how would you both feel if Joe.." She said looking at him standing beside her "And myself..." She said looking back at her sons "Were to become a couple?" She asked.

"Are you serious?" Phillipe asked.

"Yes, we are." Clarisse answered as her heart sank, fearing the worst and watched as Philippe walked over, standing in front of Joseph for just a moment before moving to stand in front of her.

"Well," He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her tightly "It took you two long enough." He smiled up at her as he stepped back, watching Pierre as he walked over and hugged Joseph before hugging his mother.

"So, you're both honestly okay with this?" Clarisse asked as they all looked at her.

Both nodding their heads Phillipe spoke up "We actually talked about it last night, before bed and we agreed that as long as you dated Joseph we would be delighted to see you dating again. It's not like anything will really change he is already more like a father to us than our own father ever was." He said looking over at Joseph who now had tears brimming in his eyes at the young boys last statement "We have really thought about it and decided that the only thing we will have to adjust to is seeing you two make out and the fact that Joe will now move into your suite." He finished as Clarisse gasped, shocked at her younger sons statement.

"Boys we are not going to be moving into each others room, this is still new for all of us and will take some time for us to find a new normal." Joseph said while looking at them.

"Yes," Clarisse said nodding as they looked back at her "What he just said." She said still shocked at her sons statement.

"Is that all we needed to discuss?" Pierre asked.

"Um... Yes, yes that's all." Clarisse said nodding and looked at him.

"Unless you boys have any questions?" Joseph added.

"Yes of course, unless you have any questions." Clarisse said nodding.

"I have a question?" Pierre said.

"Ok, what's that?" Clarisse asked.

"It's actually not for you mother, it's for Joseph." He said looking at her then at Joseph.

"Ok." Clarisse said smiling and looked at Joseph.

"Okay what is it?" Joseph asked.

"I was wondering if you know..." Pierre started fidgeting a trait that only showed when he was nervous "If you might one day maybe, you know marry our momma. So we can all be a proper family."

"Pierre?" Clarisse gasped "You can't ask questions like that." She added in surprise.

Looking over at a now blushing Clarisse, Joseph turned his attention back to Pierre "Pierre that's something that your mother and I will have to discuss, privately in the future but I assure you both that when we reach that point in our relationship you will be the first to know. Your mother and I will never make a decision that will effect you boys without running it by you first. You boys are our number one priority." He said looking at them both.

Hearing him speak the way he did Clarisse nodded in agreement, hardly able to believe what was going on and that he too puts her sons first.

"Now if there isn't anything further I think we should give your mother a minute to get over her shock." He smiled at the boys then back at her.

"Okay." Pierre said smiling.

Hugging them both one last time the boys ran up to the house, excited to get alone to talk about the news they had just received.

"Do you really see us getting married?" She asked while looking at him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her against his body "I had hoped that one day you would be willing and able to make me the happiest man on earth, so yes I do see us getting married. I love you I've told you this...why do you not see us getting married?" He asked.

"Well maybe one day yes... I was just surprised with his question and Philippe's answer earlier, which I'm sorry about." She said looking up at him.

"It perfectly fine. We handled it like a team, like we always do." He said smiling at her as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes that's true, we do." She said smiling and took his hand "Come on, let's go back up it's getting cold out here." She said and started leading him back up to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_A massive thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews, y'all rock! Thank you! _

_Also a big BIG MASSIVE thanks to my chum for another one of 'our' chats, if it weren't for that I doubt this part would be posted so soon, so thank you ;)_

**xXx**

6 months later.

Coming through the hall, heading towards the living room Clarisse stopped in surprise when she saw the front door opening and her Mother, Beatrice stepping in with a smile.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked as she closed the door.

"Oh can't a Mother come visit her daughter now?" She asked as Clarisse stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised to see you." Clarisse said as Joe came through the living room door.

"Well you shouldn't be, we planned a shopping trip and dinner, remember?" Beatrice said smiling at her.

"Did we?" She asked, trying to remember "I don't remember."

"I believe you did." Joseph said grabbing her coat and purse.

"Okay..." She said checking the time "But the boys, I have to pick them up in a couple hours." Clarisse exclaimed as Joe gently ushered her to the door.

"I am picking them up, I'm taking them for pizza." Joe said smiling as she turned to him "I promised them." He nodded as Beatrice smirked at him then nodded as Clarisse turned to look at her.

"Alright. What's going on?" Clarisse asked.

"Nothing's going on, now time is ticking." Joseph said opening the door "See you later." He said kissing her cheek as Beatrice led them out.

"Okay." Clarisse answered in a daze and looked at her Mother as Joe closed the door "What's going on Mother?" She asked.

"Nothing is going on, will you please stop thinking something is?" She asked.

"Okay fine, I will stop." Clarisse said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't.." Beatrice started while pointing at her "Roll your eyes at me young lady!" She said as Clarisse giggled.

"Sorry Mother, I forgot you don't like that." Clarisse smirked as they headed down to the car.

* * *

After picking up the boys from school, they headed to the pizza place. Taking a bite of pizza before putting it back on his plate, he looked at the boys as they ate some of theirs.

"Boys do you remember how when your Mother and I started dating we told you that we would never make a decision that would effect you, without running it by you first?" Joe asked while wiping his hands with a napkin.

"Uh huh." Pierre nodded, taking another bite of pizza.

"What about it?" Philippe asked and sipped his drink.

"Well I need to run something by you." Pausing he waited until the boys looked up giving him their full attention "I was wondering, well hoping that you boys would give me your blessing to ask your Mother to marry me?" He said watching them.

"Is Mom pregnant?" Philippe gasped as Pierre looked at him.

"No Philippe... she's not pregnant." Pierre said while shaking his head and looked at Joe "Is she?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"No boys your mother isn't pregnant." He smiled, not yet at least he thought to himself "I just would like to make us a proper family, I'm not trying to step into your Fathers shoes but I do love your Mother and you boys very much and I would like to make us a real family. Do you understand?" He asked.

Philippe nodded "As I told you before Joseph, you have been more of a Father to us than our real Father... I like the idea of becoming a real family." He said and drank some of his drink.

"Me too." Pierre nodded "Can we look at the ring?" He asked.

"I haven't bought a ring yet boys I wanted to make sure you boys were alright with the idea first." He paused taking a drink of his coke "I want you to know that I wouldn't have asked her if you had said no." He added, putting his cup down.

"Really?" Pierre gasped.

"What would you of done if we did say no?" Philippe asked "I mean it must mean a lot to you to ask us first."

"Wait... Didn't you ask Grandpa? I thought a man is meant to ask the Father for the hand in marriage." Pierre said looking at him.

"I did speak with your Grandfather last week and he gave me his blessing but you boys are also important. I'm not just marrying your Mother, I'm marrying her family, you boys are a package deal." He said smiling at them.

"Ahh okay." Pierre smiled "Well I like the idea."

"I do too." Philippe nodded and ate some more of his pizza.

"Does that mean we get to call you Dad instead of Joe?" Pierre asked.

"Do you want to call me dad?" Joe asked.

"I would like too." Pierre nodded.

"And me." Philippe smiled.

"Well, I don't have a problem with you calling me Dad but I think we should ask your Mother about that, AFTER I propose. We don't want to ruin her surprise do we?" He said smirking at them.

"Okay." Both boys answered with a giggle.

"If you boys want to, how about we go together and look for a ring?" Joe asked.

"Yea." Pierre nodded "I would like to do that."

"And me." Philippe smiled.

"Okay boys lets finish up here and then we can head over to the jewelry store." Joe said smiling as they both nodded in excitement.

Leaving the pizza place a short time later, they headed to the jewelers to pick out a ring.

"Do you boys see anything you like?" Joe asked.

"What about this one?" Pierre said pointing to a beautiful white gold, white diamond engagement ring "Oh wait..." Pierre said looking at the price "Oh that one costs to much." He said sadly and started looking at the others "Never mind."

"Well how much is it?" Joe asked walking over to Pierre as he pointed it out to him "I do like that one too." He said as Philippe stood beside them "And it doesn't matter how much it is," He said day dreaming at the ring "I could never put a price on your Mothers love, this one is perfect." He said smiling as the boys looked at him "Are we agreed?" He asked looking at Pierre, then at Philippe before looking back at the ring.

"Yes I think she would love this one." Pierre said smiling.

"I think she would too." Philippe nodded.

Looking up at the jeweler "We will take this one." Joe said pointing to the ring inside the case.

"Perfect choice! You are going to make a very special lady very happy i'm sure." He smiled as he removed the ring from the case placing it in a box. "If you will follow me we can get you all taken care of."

Following the salesman Joe completed the purchase before turning to look at he boys "Remember not a word about this to anyone especially your Mother okay?" He said smiling at them as both boys nodded in agreement "Great lets get home." Joe said smiling.

Arriving home a short time later, Clarisse looked up when she heard the front door closing. Seeing Pierre coming in first, followed by Joe and Philippe.

"Well here you all are, I was wondering what happened to you." She said folding the tea cloth up and placed it on the counter in front of her "Did you all have fun?" She asked and lent on the counter a little.

"We did. Thank you for asking." Joe said as he stepped around kissing her on the cheek.

"Good," Clarisse smiled "So what did you do all afternoon? Or did it take you all this long to eat pizza?" She asked standing up straight and looked at the boys.

"We just went window shopping." Pierre said with a straight face.

"Window shopping?" Clarisse asked and watched him nodding "That's a girls job to go window shopping." She said moving around and sat at the table.

"Well boys can do that too Mom! We asked Joe to take us to find a gift for Grandma's birthday that is coming up in a couple of weeks." Pierre said "And I said window shopping as we didn't make a purchase." He added as Joseph smiled silently thankful that Pierre was such a fast thinker and was able to come up with a cover story so quickly.

"Ahh I see, okay." Clarisse said nodding.

"What about you Momma, did you have a nice time shopping?" Philippe asked, trying to change the subject.

"I did. Your Grandmother and I had a wonderful time, I almost forgot what it was like to just have a girls day." Clarisse said nodding while resting her elbows on the table.

"Ahh that's good." Pierre smiled.

"Anyway, you best go and get some stuff packed up." Clarisse said.

"Why?" Philippe asked.

"Well because when your Grandmother dropped me home she informed me that she and your Grandfather are having you until Sunday night." She said shaking her head a little while placing her hand on her neck, leaning on her arm a little.

"Oh I remember Grandpa saying that he would take us fishing, I must have forgot." Pierre said rubbing his hand over his face much like Joe did, Clarisse noticed and had to smile.

Watching the boys head upstairs Joe took a seat beside her "So what time did Beatrice say she would be by to pick the boys up?"

"About 7," She said turning a little to look at him with a smile "And when they've gone I am going to have a lovely soak in the bath." She said nodding a little "Why did you ask when she was picking them up?" Clarisse asked.

"Just wondering," He said sitting back "I just thought, it's going to be our first weekend alone since the boys have been here." He said smiling at her.

"I know." Clarisse smiled back "And since being a couple." She added as he nodded with a grin from ear to ear.

"I think while you have your soak in the bath, I'm going to pop out to get us a movie. Is there anything you would like to watch?" He asked.

"I don't mind, you know what I like so you can pick one for us." She said smiling and put her hand down on his thigh "But no fighting." She said with a cheeky smile "But maybe something a little scary so I can hang onto you while you keep me safe." Clarisse said smiling at him, leaning closer and kissed him a couple times.

"You can do that anytime." Joe replied as they heard a knock on the door then saw Beatrice entering.

"Are the boys ready?" She asked with a smile.

Running down the stairs "Yes ma'am we are ready." Pierre said while walking over to Clarisse giving her a hug before picking up his bag moving towards the door.

"Okay you both be good and we will see you Sunday." Clarisse said standing and hugged Philippe.

"Okay Mom, we are always good." Philippe smiled and left with his brother and Grandmother.

"Well why don't you head on and I'll settle in my bath." She said turning to look at Joe.

"Okay." Joe said smiling and kissed her before grabbing his keys from the table.

Getting in his car moments later, he headed to the local supermarket where he met with Beatrice transferring some flowers and strawberries into his car.

"I think that's everything." Beatrice said smiling and closed the trunk of her car before turning to him.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." He said hugging her.

"It's no trouble." She said smiling and stepped back "Good luck...son." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, we will be up to get the boys Sunday evening." He said as she nodded and climbed in her car, driving off seconds later.

Joe got back in his car with a smile and headed back towards the house to make sure everything was ready before she got finished with her bath.

Placing candles all around the sitting room and lighting the fireplace, he turned the lights off. Turning on the CD player smiling when he heard the soft strands filling the air. Next he began placing a vase full of red roses on every table once that task was complete he grabbed a thick blanket from the closet and several comfy pillows spreading them out in front of the fireplace. Patting his pocket to make sure he had the ring he grabbed the tray of chocolate covered strawberries and placed them on the coffee table. Taking a seat on the couch he sat waiting for her to emerge. Hearing the bathroom door open Joseph jumped to his feet as his heart rate sped up and his palms began to sweat. Pacing the floor he stopped and turned to face her when he heard her opening the door from the master suite that led to the sitting room.

Stopping in her tracks when she saw the candles and fire lighting up the room. Slowly stepping forward she looked at Joseph as he stood smiling over at her "Joseph? What is all this?" She asked.

Walking over to her he wrapped his hands around her waist "Dance with me?" He asked not waiting for an answer as he started moving them around the makeshift dance floor. When the song had ended he had successfully maneuvered them to the spot near the fireplace.

Stopping their dance he kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back but still holding her hands. "Clarisse, my darling, we have been together for 19 years now and I have been in love with you for everyone of those 19 years." He said smiling down at her "These past several months that we have been officially together have been the best months of my life for during this time I have been able to hold you, kiss you and spend every waking moment with you and the boys and I haven't once had to worry about what someone else thought." He paused taking a deep breath, reaching into his pocket withdrawing the ring before dropping to one knee "Clarisse?" He said looking up into her tear filled eyes as she put one hand up, covering her mouth "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as the tears spilled over and onto her cheeks.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as he placed the ring on her finger before standing up, drawing her into a heated kiss "I love you so much." She whispered as she locked her arms around his neck, crying a little on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered back, kissing her shoulder. Stepping back a moment later "Now come, sit down." He said smiling down at the blanket and pillows.

"Okay." She smiled and sat down, followed by him sitting beside her "This is so romantic." She said watching him grab two glasses of champagne "I see you were prepared." She smiled as he handed her a glass.

"I was," He nodded.

"What would you of done if I had said no?" She asked smiling at him.

"I don't know... oh no I do actually," He said looking into her eyes as he put his hand on the blanket behind her, leaning on his arm as he lent closer "I would of cried." He whispered.

"Oh well it's a good thing I said yes then, isn't it?" She said looking at him before stealing a kiss. Breaking it off several seconds later, she took their glasses and put them back on the coffee table before turning to him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded "I don't want to push you into something you are not ready for?" He whispered.

"I am ready." She said nodding and kissed him several times as her heart began to race.

"Okay," He whispered, smiling as his lips and tongue ran smoothly along her jawline and down her neck.

"Joseph...Mmm...Can we maybe...Ooh...lay down?" She managed to ask as he continued to nip and suck at her ear, neck and the top of her shoulder. Sinking back into the pillows he rested his body down on hers as gently as he could.

When he gripped her thigh and held it against his hip however she froze, and watched as he lifted his head "Okay... I knew you weren't ready." He said sitting back on his heels between her legs as she covered her face with her hands.

"No I am..." She answered letting her arms fall down on the blanket beside them.

"No you're not." He said putting his hands on his hips as he watched her sit up in front of him.

"I am, I promise..." She nodded "I'm sorry I froze, you just took me by surprise." She said looking up at him "I am ready, and I want you to love me, I want you to make love to me Joseph... please." She sighed "As I really need to get over the past and the longer I leave it, the harder it's going to be."

"I just don't want to hurt you." He whispered while putting his hands up, brushing her hair back and placed his hands on the sides of her head as she remained looking up at him.

"You can't hurt me." She whispered gripping his shirt and vest, pulling them free from his pants as they shared a deep kiss, breaking it a moments later for him to remove his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers.

Kneeling back he watched her remove her pajama top and bottoms, smiling he lent forward and kissed her, gently laying her back on the pillows once again. After moments of kissing he moved one hand down between them as he rested his other on the pillow under one of her arms as she had her hand on his back, moving it to grip the back of his shoulder as he slowly entered her.

Turning her head to the side as he filled her only half way, knowing it was hurting her his heart broke. "If you want me..." He started and stopped when she shook her head "Please look at me?" He whispered and watched her turn her head to look up at him.

"I don't want you to stop." She whispered and raised her head, kissing him "Please don't stop." She whispered as she rested her head back down.

"You will tell me if it's to much, right?" He whispered and watched her nodding as she bit her bottom lip.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck as she locked her arms around him, where they stayed for several moments.

Closing her eyes as he kissed her neck softly moments later "I'm ready." She whispered and watched as he lifted his head. Nodding with a smile she kissed him as he began to thrust slowly.

Leaning on his arms that lay either side of hers, he watched as she would tip her head back with each thrust. Feeling her hands roaming over his back he couldn't help but smile, he really did love this woman and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Their love making was slow, sweet and loving. Resting down on her body she wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared several slow kisses, still grinding gently against her before raising himself up a little on his hands, picking up his pace just slightly as she held onto his arms. She came first, followed seconds by Joseph, who, while riding out his climax laid back down on her as she locked her arms around his neck again. Smiling as he nipped and sucked at her neck.

Laying in his arms after they came down from their high Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she held up her hand in front of her admiring her ring as Joseph lay watching her "The boys helped me pick it." He smiled as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"They know already?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course I asked them after I asked your Father, we promised them we would never make a decision that effected them without asking them how they felt first." He said smiling at her while playing with her hair.

"Thank you Joseph." She said brushing the tears from her face "You are going to make a wonderful Father to them." She beamed.

"Speaking of that, Phillipe asked me if this meant they could call me dad when I asked them earlier today." He said watching her.

Sitting up she looked down at him "What did you tell them?" She asked.

Rubbing her arm hoping that he hadn't upset her "I told them that it was up to you but that I didn't mind, however they needed to speak to you about it first." He said studying her face.

Leaning down to kiss him fully on the mouth she pulled back for a moment "You were more of a Father to my...OUR boys," She smiled at him "Then Rupert ever was and if the boys wish to call you dad then it is perfectly fine with me." She said as she moved to straddle him "Plus it will be less confusing for our kids." She said with a smirk on her lips while placing her hands on his chest and lent forward, pressing her lips to his as he put his arms up, wrapping them around her.

"God I love you." He whispered between kisses, making her giggle as he rolled them over, staring down into her twinkling eyes "You have made me the happiest man alive." He said and kissed her slowly.

"Good." She whispered, pressing her lips to his once more as she locked her arms around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story, sorry it's taken a while to get an update out for this one, but it's here now and I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Thank you :) _

**xXx**

6 Months later.

After Clarisse was up and ready for the day she headed downstairs, leaving Joe to get ready. Walking in the kitchen she stopped in her tracks when she saw Pierre and Philippe making breakfast.

"Alright, what are you after?" She said stepping a few steps forward and put her hands on her hips as they both looked at her.

"Nothing Mom, we just wanted to make you and Dad breakfast." Pierre said smiling over at her.

"Dad? He's not your Dad yet." She said surprised.

"I know, but with just two days before you do get married we thought it was about time we started calling him Dad." He said smiling at her as she stood beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Well thank you." She smiled and kissed the side of his head "I'm sure he will love that." She said smiling as Philippe handed her a cup of coffee "Thank you." She smiled and took a couple sips.

"You're welcome." Philippe said smiling.

"I can't believe you done this, are you sure you boys ain't after anything?" She asked with a smile as they just grinned at her and shook their heads "Okay..." She said hardly able to believe it.

"Sit down Mom, we will bring it over when it's done." Pierre said smiling.

"Well okay then." Clarisse smiled while moving over to the table and sat down.

"Are you nervous yet Mom?" Philippe asked while looking over at her "I mean with your big day just 2 days away."

"Um..." She started while thinking about it a moment then shook her head "No I'm not actually, I'm sure on the day I will be." She smiled as the boys chuckled.

"I bet." Philippe nodded "I can't wait." He smiled.

"Neither can I." Pierre added as Clarisse sat smiling.

"Me neither." Clarisse smiled and sipped some more of her coffee, looking up moments later as Joe came in.

"Finally," Pierre smirked "Sit down and I will serve breakfast." He said as Philippe handed him some coffee.

"Um..." Joe started while looking at the boys then looked at Clarisse.

"They cooked us breakfast, isn't that nice of them." Clarisse said smiling while leaning on the table a little and watched him move around and sat down beside her "I still think they are either up to something and need my permission or they want something." She said looking at the boys then at Joe as he lent closer to her.

"My guess is on one of them too." He smiled putting his hand on her back and kissed her before sitting back "Only time will tell." He chuckled and drank some of his coffee.

"Yes it will." Clarisse smiled while moving her cup as Pierre came over to the table with their cooked breakfasts.

"Here you go," He said putting them down in front of them "And just so you know we ain't after anything we just wanted to do something nice for our parents." Pierre smiled.

"Aww well thank you." Clarisse smiled up at him.

"Yes, thank you to the both of you." Joseph smiled while sitting up and looked down at his breakfast "This sure does look nice." He smiled.

"It does, I was thinking the same thing." Clarisse smiled at him then looked at Pierre.

"I just hope it tastes good." Pierre laughed while walking away and got his as Philippe sat at the table with his breakfast.

After they ate breakfast Joe started cleaning up as Clarisse stood drinking some juice when someone knocked on the front door.

"I will get it." Joe said closing the dishwasher door.

"Thank you." Clarisse said and watched him walk out before taking a couple more sips of her juice.

"So what did you think, did you like your breakfast?" Pierre asked while turning to her.

"I did thank you, it was very yummy." She smiled while putting her glass down "Okay I need to get going, I still have so much too do." She said and stopped when she saw Joe coming back in carrying a Genovian Royal envelope "What's that?" She asked, already knowing.

"It's for you..." Joseph said handing it to her as he stood beside her.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at it in her hands as the boys looked at each other then back at her.

"What is it Mom?" Pierre asked while standing up as she slowly looked up.

"I'm not sure, but I think your Grandmother may have summoned me." Clarisse said looking over at him then at Joe.

"Do you want me to open it?" He asked putting his hand out.

Looking down she slowly nodded and handed it to him "Why would she want to do this now?" Clarisse asked while turning and folded her arms while leaning back against the counter.

"Maybe she found out that you and Dad were getting married." Pierre said as Joe looked up at him.

"Did you just call me Dad?" He asked as Pierre nodded.

"Yeah, that was okay? Wasn't it?" Pierre asked "We just thought with you marrying our Mom in two days, it was about time we started calling you Dad." He smiled.

"I like that, hearing someone call me Dad makes me feel good." He nodded and looked over at him as Clarisse smiled to herself "Now, let's see what this is about shall we?" He asked and started opening it. Reading it to himself for a second and looked up "She summons you and the boys." He said closing the card "Today in," He said checking the time "Half hour."

"Oh." Pierre said and slowly sat down.

"But I still have so much too do for the wedding and the boys aren't even ready." Clarisse exclaimed in a panic while looking up at him "I'm sorry," She whispered "I know there's no point me telling you that, you can't change the time." She said tilting her head slightly with a sigh as he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her sides.

"Don't worry about it okay..." He said looking in her eyes as she remained lent back against the counter and her arms folded "Just take a deep breath and relax, we can still go and do this then do what we need to do afterwards." He said rubbing her sides "I will even come with you if you like, you know, for support?" He asked and looked in her eyes.

"Please, I think we will need it." She answered.

"Okay." He said nodding, hearing the worry in her voice and looked over at Pierre and Philippe "Why don't you go on up and get yourself ready, we need to leave for the Palace in 20 minutes." He said and watched them run out the room "Now," He said tossing the envelope on the counter behind her and stepped even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist "Everything will be fine, there isn't anything she can do if it is about you and I marrying." He said as she finally unfolded her arms and put her hands on his arms.

"I know there isn't, but do you have any idea how scary it is to get a summons from the Queen and former Mother in Law?" She asked.

"From the tone of your voice I would say very scary?" He said and noticed her smiling "See that's what I like to see, you and that beautiful smile." He whispered as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head on his chest "I promise you will have me for support and whatever she does say we will get through it together." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you so so much." She said lifting her head and looked into his eyes.

"No worries." He said smiling and kissed her a couple times.

After the boys were ready they headed to the Palace where they were greeted by, Melissa, Victoria's assistant. Who showed them into the private living room, bringing tea and biscuits moments later. Placing the tray on the coffee table she stepped back and looked at the boys before looking at Clarisse.

"Her Highness will see both Pierre and Philippe now." She said as Clarisse's eyes shot on her.

"I thought we were all going to be seeing her together?" Clarisse asked while quickly standing up.

"It's okay," Joe said standing up and put his hand on her back to try and reassure her "It will be okay... and listen I know that you are worried, but there isn't anything she can do, remember?" He whispered and watched her slowly nodding.

"Okay." Clarisse said with a sigh "Sorry."

"It's okay." Melissa said and watched the boys walk towards the door "If there is anything you need, please do let me know." She said looking back at Clarisse.

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded and watched as her son's walked out the door with her.

"Please will you sit down?" Joe asked while sitting down and looked up at her.

"Yes, sorry." She said sitting down beside him "I just wish someone would tell me something, I have no idea what is going on and it's freaking me out." She said looking at him.

"I know, I can tell that you are scared, emotional and worried." He said watching her look back at him with a questionable look "From your eyes sweetheart." He whispered and started rubbing her back.

"Okay, yes of course they give me away all the time, I forgot." She said getting restless and stood up "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said watching her as she began pacing the room.

After 20 minutes she was still pacing as Joe turned to her and watched as she folded her arms and looked back at him.

"What's taking them so long?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know," He said patting the space beside him "But come and sit down beside me, because believe it or not you are wearing that carpet down." He said with an amused tone, smiling when he was rewarded with a small laugh "Honestly though sweetheart, please come and sit down." He said and held out his hand for her.

"Okay." She said walking over to him and took his hand as she sat down "I am so glad that you are here with me, I hate to think what I would be like if you wasn't." She said as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Good job I am here then, isn't it?" He smiled and kissed her inner wrist as she nodded and watched him "Please stop worrying, she hasn't seen them for a long time and I know after last time you are worried, but she wouldn't dare try anything again or she will be in very big trouble." He added and sat back, but kept a hold of her hand.

"You're right," She said taking a couple deep breaths and let them out slowly "I need to relax." She whispered as the door opened, making her jump.

Both looking over to the door to see Pierre and Philippe come in with red eyes, making Clarisse panic even more.

"What happened? What did she say to you?" She asked while jumping up and hugged them both.

"She didn't say anything, well she did... but Mom..." Pierre said as Melissa appeared in the doorway, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"She will see you and only you now, Clarisse." She said and watched as Clarisse looked at Joseph.

"Go on, it will be okay." He said rubbing her arm "I will be here with Pierre and Philippe." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." She said looking at Pierre and Philippe before walking out with Melissa. Halfway towards the Queen's suite Clarisse stopped and looked at Melissa "What's going on Melissa?" She asked and watched her stop and slowly turn to her.

"I can't tell you." She said shaking her head "I'm sorry."

"Loyal, aren't you?" Clarisse asked and slowly nodded "I understand, I would be the same if it were me." She said taking a deep breath and brushed her hands down her blazer and pants, smoothing them out "Okay let's continue." She said and nodded to Melissa.

"Okay." Melissa nodded and carried on leading the way.

Moment's later they were outside Victoria's suite, pushing open the door both of them were greeted by one of the guards that stood behind Victoria the day she threw Clarisse out of the Palace. Seeing him stood there looking at her she took a step back in surprise.

"It's okay, you can come in." He said motioning for her to come in "She's in her bedroom, go in when you are ready." He said and watched as Clarisse slowly nodded and walked passed him, watching him as she passed.

Pushing the door open, she peered through the gap only to gasp when she saw Victoria laying in bed. Stepping back she looked towards the guard and Melissa, who confirmed what she was about to ask with just a nod of their heads, no words were spoken. Looking back through the gap she took another deep breath and slowly walked in, pushing up the door behind herself.

"Clarisse?" Came a soft voice.

"Yes, it's me." She answered, her heart pounding in her chest as Victoria opened her eyes and motioned for her to come sit in the chair beside the bed "Thank you." She said slowly walking over and sat down.

"Thank you for coming and bringing my handsome grandsons to see me." She said looking at her.

"Well honestly I had no choice, you summoned us." Clarisse whispered.

"I know, I thought that was the only way I was going to get you here." She said softly "I know we didn't part on good terms and I am sorry about that." She started as Clarisse sat open mouthed, hardly able to believe that she just said sorry "I know things were hard for you the last few months of Rupert's life, when I had the boys here Pierre told me what he knew and I can't apologize enough for my son's stupid actions."

"You don't have to be sorry for what he done, it had nothing to do with you." She answered.

"I know, but what he done broke you and then how I treated you didn't help, if I had known what he was doing before I would of took your side and..." She started and stopped.

"And what?" Clarisse dare ask.

"Let's just say I wouldn't of talked to him again..." She said looking towards Clarisse as she looked at her for just a second then sat back and looked down "I am sorry Clarisse, for everything." She whispered and watched as Clarisse looked up at her "I hope that you can one day forgive me." She said and waited for Clarisse to answer, but never did. "Pierre and Philippe tell me you and Joe are getting married in a couple days?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Clarisse said with a nod off her head, not looking up.

"I'm happy for you, after what my son put you through, you deserve to be happy." She said and watched as Clarisse slowly looked up.

"Do you really know what your son put me through or are you just guessing?" Clarisse asked.

"No I know, and I know what happened on Philippe's birthday too." Victoria said and watched as Clarisse closed her eyes "I'm sorry, I really really am."

"Please stop saying you are sorry Victoria," Clarisse snapped and looked at her as a couple tears escaped her own eyes "It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you, I know you raised him different, he changed I don't know if it was my fault or what, I'm just..."

"I know dear." Victoria said looking towards "I know..." She said nodding and watched as Clarisse broke down.

"I need to go." Clarisse said standing up and started heading towards the door.

"Wait, Clarisse... please?" Victoria begged and watched her stop "Please I need to talk to you." She said softly and watched as Clarisse slowly turned around "Will you please stay so we can talk?"

Looking down at her hands as her heart was telling her no, looking up seconds later she started nodding as her mind was telling her yes, stay. Moving she sat back in the chair where she was sat just seconds earlier.

"Thank you." Victoria said and watched Clarisse nod once "What I need to talk to you about isn't going to be easy for you or I, but it needs to be done, so I will get straight to the point." She said and watched as Clarisse wiped her eyes "Obviously by now you know I don't have much time left?" She said.

"Yes." Clarisse nodded when suddenly it hit her, on why she summoned her "Oh you can't be serious?" Clarisse exclaimed and jumped up as Victoria nodded "You are kidding me, please tell me you are kidding?"

"I'm not, I am being serious." Victoria said and watched as Clarisse started pacing the room "You were loved as a Queen, everyone in Genovia and around the world loved you." She said and watched as Clarisse stopped and turned to look at her "In fact they loved you more than the true Genovian."

"Rupert?" Clarisse asked and watched Victoria as she nodded "Why me, why now?"

"Well I thought that was a bit obvious?" Victoria said and watched her start to pace the room again "I understand you are worried about things, and with you and Joe due to get married in two days..."

"Yes, I am marrying him, I won't be a Renaldi anymore..." Clarisse said and looked towards her "I can't do this, I can not be Queen again." She said shaking her head.

"Listen to me Clarisse, if you don't do this and take over the Crown then everything our family has worked so hard for, for so long would of been a waste of time. The Von Trokens will take over, everything will change, Genovia will be ruined and will slowly disappear..." She said watching as Clarisse stood by her window looking out at the gardens "I know you loved your garden when you lived her," She started as Clarisse turned her head and looked at her "And I know that's not enough for you to agree to come back, but Clarisse, this is me begging you." She whispered and closed her eyes "I don't want those Von Trokens to get their hands on my Crown." She whispered and slowly opened her eyes "If you can't do it for you, or the people who loved you when you ruled, then do it for your Sons and their future."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed while walking over to the bed "What have they got to do with this?" She asked.

"They are Princes Clarisse, they have Royal blood... one day the Crown will be theirs, well I hope that one day it will be..." She said as Clarisse shook her head "You can't fault them Clarisse, they didn't ask to be born."

"And I didn't ask for any of this." Clarisse snapped back and started pacing the room again "This is crazy."

"Why is it crazy Clarisse? You will be accepted by everyone everywhere as soon as you put that Crown back on your head," She said and watched her slowly look towards her again "Please do it for your Sons? For their destiny?" She whispered and closed her eyes.

Clarisse stood staring at her for a few moments before moving back over to the window.

"I know you are finding this hard after what Rupert done to you, but he isn't here anymore, remember that... remember this is your Son's destiny, their future is at stake." She whispered, her eyes remaining closed "You can turn it into your own," She said opening her eyes "Do it for them until Pierre is old enough to take over, please I beg you don't let what their father done to you ruin their future." She added.

"I..." Clarisse started and watched as Victoria put her hand up.

"Don't answer right now, think about it." Victoria said softly "But please really do think about it, for Pierre and Philippe."

"I will." Clarisse said taking a deep breath and watched as Victoria closed her eyes.

* * *

After dinner Clarisse sat Joe and the boys down and talked to them about what Victoria had asked her, just as they was finishing the phone rang. Somehow Clarisse knew and looked at Joseph as she slowly stood up. Walking over to the phone she answered it, hearing the news she nodded and thanked them for calling before hanging up.

"Has she gone?" Pierre asked as Clarisse walked back over to the table.

"Yes, she has." Clarisse nodded and watched as Pierre nodded and Philippe looked down, closing his eyes "I'm sorry darlings." She whispered.

"Okay." Pierre nodded softly and stood up "May I be excused?" He asked taking Clarisse and Joe by surprise.

"Of course you can darling." Clarisse nodded and rubbed his back "Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Of course." Pierre nodded and looked at her "I just want to be on my own, but I'm not grieving her." He shrugged "How can I when she caused our family all the hurt after father died." He whispered and stepped closer, hugging his Mom.

"It is okay to grieve, she was your Grandmother. " Clarisse whispered in his ear and watched him step back.

"I know, but I won't, I can't." He said and walked out as Clarisse took a deep breath.

"May I be excused too?" Philippe asked as he looked up.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and watched him stand and walk out "Is that normal?" Clarisse asked while looking at Joseph.

"They are probably in shock." He said standing up and stood close to her, putting his hands on her sides as she looked up "They will grieve in their own way and when they want too. I know they said they won't but they will." He said softly and watched her nodding.

"This last year has been so hard on them." Clarisse said looking up at him as he stepped a little closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes it has, but they've come out smiling." He smiled as she put her hands on his arms "Make's me so proud." He whispered in her ear as she turned her head to the side.

"And me." She whispered back as he kissed her cheek, turning her head back and closed her eyes as he lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck "I'm so glad we have you to keep us strong." She whispered.

"I'm glad I am here to keep you all strong too." He smiled as she put her arms up and locked them around his shoulders "But you know you are strong, you may not think it but you are." He whispered and looked into her eyes "I love you and can't wait for you to become my wife."

"I can't wait either." She smiled as she looked deep in his eyes "I love you." She whispered and reached up, kissing him for a second before smiling against his lips as he moved his hands up and cupped her head, kissing her several times.

"I'm going to go for a run before bed, will you be okay?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I am going to be just fine." She whispered putting her hands on his sides "But please hurry home." She whispered, studying his face "You know I can't relax properly when you aren't here." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

A few moments later he left for his run as Clarisse finished cleaning up the kitchen then headed upstairs, had a shower and into her pajamas before checking on the boys. Going back to her suite a short time later she sat on the window seat thinking over everything that was going on and what was to come. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she thought about her and Joe's future together, being a proper family.

Standing in the dark suite he watched Clarisse as she sat on the window seat, staring out the window over looking her gardens, her arms wrapped around her knees in front of her, the light from the moon setting a beautiful glow around her, as he stepped closer his stomach flipped, hardly able to believe that in just two days she will be his wife.

Hearing his sigh Clarisse turned her head and smiled when she saw him walking towards her "How long have you been back?" She asked and watched as he stood beside her.

"Long enough." He smiled and put his hand on the back of her head as she tipped her head back, looking up at him "The light of the moon is setting a lovely glow around you, I didn't think it was possible but sure enough I fell in love with you a whole lot more." He whispered and lowered his head, kissing her several times.

"Oh it's possible," She said smiling as he stood back up "It happens to me everyday." She said smiling as he stood smirking at her.

"Were you thinking?" He asked and headed over to the bed while removing his tshirt.

"Yes, just trying to get my head around everything." She said watching him "I need to talk to you about something though." She said.

"Okay." He said smiling over at her "I'm all ears." He smiled and walked through to the bathroom.

"Joseph..." Clarisse started while turning and putting her legs over the edge of the seat "I'm pregnant." She said standing.

"What did you say?" He asked coming back into the bedroom.

"I said... I'm pregnant." She said again and watched him walk slowly over to her.

"Are you kidding?" He asked and watched her shake her head as tears filled her eyes "Are you sure?" He asked "I mean how..." He said nodding while closing his eyes as she laughed and the tears escaped her eyes "I know how of course." He said smiling and opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"Well I was going to say." She said looking up at him as he put his hands up, cupping her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs "I found out earlier today, but couldn't find the right words to tell you." She whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"That's where you were this afternoon?" He asked and felt her nodding.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asked "I mean with us getting married in a couple days..." She started but stopped when he pressed his lips to hers.

"No way." He said moments later as he rested his forehead against hers again "How can I be mad, it's my fault after all." He whispered, laughing with her as she laughed and cried "God I love you so much." He whispered and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her, spinning her around a couple times as she laughed out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stopping but still held her he looked into her eyes lovingly for a moment.

"I love you." She whispered and pressed her lips to his as she moved one hand to the back of his head.

Putting her down moments later, he moved and knelt in front of her putting his hands on her hips as he kissed her stomach, a move that excited them both as Clarisse let the tears fall a little more freely as she put both her hands on the back of his head, looking down at him with all the love in the world as he kissed her stomach once more.

xXx

_A/N: Once again, I will update when I can, I have a lot going on and real life is getting in the way at the moment and I am finding it hard to keep up with things. Please don't message and ask me when I am going to update a story, because I will answer that right here. I will update them when I can, please be patient. Thank you._

_Also massive thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following and faving. It all means a lot so THANK YOU!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well as much as I hate to admit it, this is the last part to this story. It has been awesome writing this story and still can't believe it's come to an end now :'( _

_Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, adding it to your faves and for even following it, it really does mean a lot. _

_I also want to say that I don't really have much time at the moment to reply to your reviews personally, I am busy busy busy in real life, but I promise once things die down again and I have more time then I will start that back up again, in the meantime just know that all your reviews mean the world to me, so a massive thanks. _

_Thank you Everyone, please do enjoy this chapter and some of you (you know who you are) may want to get a tissue handy just in case ;)_

_Thank you :)_

**xXx**

**2 Day's later.**

_Joe's suite._

Joseph stood in the suite he had spent the night in at his soon to be Mother in Law's home. The wedding service is due to take place in just 2 hours time, he was surprised that he wasn't nervous, he was actually quite calm. He had actually prepared himself after talking to his two good friends, who were already married, and had warned him that when the big day arrives then he would be very nervous. Though as he stood doing his tie while looking in the mirror, there was no nerves, no getting scared... just a wonderful loving feeling as he smiled, knowing that the most beautiful woman in the whole of his world and the Mother of his unborn child would soon be his bride and he couldn't be happier.

Moving he stood by the window, staring out at the wedding planners arranging everything out in the garden, though it was November and normally cold, today felt warm.. the sun was out, the birds were singing and he couldn't wait to stand out there and take his vows. Hearing a knock come to his door he turned his head.

"Come in." He called out and looked back out at the gardens just a second more before turning too see his parent's coming in.

"Hello Son." His Father smiled as he walked over, patting his back.

"Have you just arrived?" He asked looking at him then at his Mother, Mary as she stood in front of him.

"Yes, just a few moments ago." Mary said smiling at him "Look at this tie, you are just like your Father when it comes to these things." She said grabbing hold of it and started redoing it, making both Joe and his Father laugh.

"Are you nervous yet?" His Father, John asked.

"No actually I'm not." Joe said looking down at his Mother as she finished the tie "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." She smiled giving him a hug "Now that I have seen you, I am going down to see the Bride to be and your Sister." She smiled.

"Oh so you don't want to spend time with me today then?" He asked, teasing her as she smirked over at him.

"I will of course, but I want to see my soon to be Daughter in Law." She smiled and looked at John "Your Father is staying so you won't be completely alone." She smiled.

"Thank you." Joseph said and watched her walk out before looking at his Father as he sat down.

"So you're not nervous you say?" John asked and watched him walk around, sitting in the arm chair.

"Nope, in fact I am quite happy." He smiled resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

"That's great, you take after me in that then." John smiled "The day I married your Mother I wasn't nervous at all, everyone was surprised." He smiled and nodded as he remembered the day like it were yesterday "Your Mother on the other hand was a nervous wreck." He said looking at Joe "She got so scared she even called the wedding off at one point." He said watching as Joe's face fell.

"Oh great, now I'm nervous." Joseph exclaimed and shook his head "Thanks a lot Dad." He said looking over at his Father.

"Well of course, it doesn't mean to say that Clarisse will be the same Son." John said trying to reassure him but knew he had done it now.

_Clarisse's suite._

Clarisse sat with her Mother, Beatrice, both getting their hair done. She couldn't believe that today was the day that she was going to be marrying the man who saved her, who actually loved her and her Sons and she couldn't wait. She'd had a lovely night with her Mother, best friend Ashley and and Joe's Sister, Beth. They had remained at the house whilst her Father and Beth's husband, Stephen, took Joe out for a few drinks.

However this morning she woke up feeling rather sick, she wasn't sure if it was nerves or if it was because she was pregnant, though admittedly she had told everyone that it was nerves because her and Joe both agreed that they would tell everyone after the wedding service.

As she sat going over everything in her mind she closed her eyes, going off into her own world when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Beatrice called out.

"It's just me, Mary." She called back "Can I come in?" She asked.

"I will get it." Beth said smiling and stood up, walking over to the door "Hello Mother." She smiled while opening it.

"Hello sweetheart." Mary smiled stepping in and kissed her cheek before looking over at Clarisse "Is she asleep?" She asked looking at Beth then at Beatrice as she stood up and looked at Clarisse.

"No, just resting my eyes." Clarisse answered, her eyes remaining closed.

"Ahh okay." Mary smiled walking over and stood beside her, watching as she opened her eyes and looked up at her "Hello darling." She said leaning over and kissed her cheek "Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and looked back down, closing her eyes again.

"I've just seen Joseph," Mary smiled while moving and sat down next to Beth and Ashley "He isn't nervous at all, much like his Father actually." Mary said sitting back.

"Oh I remember, Daddy wasn't nervous at all." Beth smiled at her then at Clarisse as she turned around to them in her seat.

"Now darling, are you nervous?" Mary asked looking over at Clarisse.

"A little." Clarisse nodded and took the drink her Mother passed her.

"She's been poorly this morning," Beatrice said looking over at Mary then back at Clarisse "So I think you are more nervous than you are admitting."

"Guess you are just like me then?" Mary asked taking the glass Beatrice handed her "Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." Beatrice smiled, passing a glass to Beth and Ashley.

"I think every woman feels nervous at this point on their Wedding day." Clarisse answered, taking a deep breath and sipped her juice.

"True." Mary said with a slight nod.

"Didn't you even call your wedding off to Daddy at some point that morning?" Beth asked looking at her Mother.

"Did you?" Clarisse asked and watched Mary as she nodded.

"I did actually," Mary nodded looking towards her "I went through with it, I think half hour later than planned and I don't regret it one bit." She said smiling "It's just the nerves, trying to get the better off us and if you let them they will take hold of you and control you." She said looking at Clarisse "But I am sure you know that already." She smiled and took a sip of her champagne as Clarisse nodded.

**xXx**

After a while Clarisse slipped into her dress with the help of her Mother, then they all headed downstairs, leaving Clarisse upstairs with Pierre and Philippe to have some Mother and Son time before the ceremony. However a short time later they both came down and joined everyone, including Joe in the kitchen.

"What are you doing down here so soon?" Clarisse's Father, Vladimir asked as everyone looked up at them.

"Mom got a bit emotional, wanted to be on her own." Pierre said "I think she's getting scared now." He said sitting down as Joe stood up in a panic.

"Joe, sit down." Beatrice said standing up and moved closer to him "I will go and check to make sure she's okay." She said as he stepped forward "Joseph, Sit Down!" She said pointing to his chair with one hand and put her other up on his chest, pushing him back a little "It will be fine." She said walking out.

"I was fine until you told me what Mom did on your wedding day." Joe said looking at his Father "Why did you have to tell me that, now Clarisse is going to do the same." He exclaimed and started pacing the room as everyone watched him.

_Upstairs._

Walking into Clarisse's suite moments later, closing the door behind her she headed over to the bedroom.

"Clarisse, it's Mom... can I come in." She said gently knocking on the door, stepping back seconds later as the door suddenly opened. Looking at Clarisse as she slowly walked into the room with a tear stained face.

"I can't do it Mom, I can't marry him." She said starting to cry again.

"Oh sweetheart." Beatrice whispered while stepping closer and wrapped her arms around her as she cried on her chest "It will be okay, you're just nervous sweetheart." She soothed rubbing Clarisse's back as her shoulders shook from crying.

"I do love him, don't get me wrong." Clarisse whispered moments later as she lifted her head, looking at her Mother "But I can't do this..." She said looking down as Beatrice took both her hands.

"Come here and sit down with me." Beatrice whispered, leading her over to the couch "It will be okay." She said putting her hands on the top of Clarisse's arms, gently making her sit on the sofa "What are you afraid off?" She asked, taking one of Clarisse's hands and held it in both her own as she sat down beside her.

"The whole thing..." Clarisse replied, trying to calm down.

"Here." She said grabbing a tissue and handed it to her "I know you are probably scared because of the business with Rupert, but sweetheart you don't have to be... Joseph isn't like that, he would never ever hurt you." She said watching as Clarisse cried some more "I thought you would of known that, after all he has protected you for the last, what 19 years?" She asked and watched Clarisse as she nodded.

"Yes... I know he loves me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me or my Sons, he see's them as his own, but..." She stopped as she wiped her tears away.

"But what darling?" Beatrice whispered as Clarisse looked up "Listen to me." She said moving and sat on the coffee table opposite, reaching forward and framed Clarisse's face in both her hands "You love him right?" She asked as she nodded.

"I do with all my heart." She cried, looking at her Mother as more tears fell over her cheeks.

"And we all know he loves you and would do anything for you and your Sons, right?" She asked and watched as Clarisse nodded "And after what that evil evil man done to you darling, you deserve to be happy, he is here to give you that happy ending, this is your chance to start again." She said slowly removing her hands from her face, putting them on the tops of her arms as she wondered whether to say what she knew, taking a deep breath she continued "This is your chance to be happy again, to be a proper family with him, your Sons and your unborn baby." She whispered and watched as Clarisse's head shot up.

"How did you..." Clarisse started and watched Beatrice move beside her again, wrapping her arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"It's Mother's special powers darling, I knew you were pregnant with both your Sons..." She whispered putting her hand up, brushing a bit of Clarisse's hair back behind her ear "You make that man downstairs so very happy, and he does you... You're carrying his baby, you both wanted this wedding or you would of waited much longer to set a date and it wouldn't be 6 month's after getting engaged if you didn't fully love each other." She said and watched Clarisse as she looked up at her, then started crying again "Oh darling..." Beatrice soothed, wrapping her arms around her as Clarisse rested her head on her chest "It's okay."

_Downstairs._

"What's taking them so long?" Joe said in a panic as everyone looked at him.

"Well you know what women are like Son, they can talk for hours and hours, given the chance." John answered, making Vladimir and Stephen laugh at the remark.

"That was a good one." Vladimir smirked.

"I'm not laughing." Joe said folding his arms and rested back against the side.

"Will you please relax?" John said while standing up "They are just talking, everything will be okay you will see." He said putting his hands up onto the tops of Joe's arms as he just stared at him "I know you are worried, but really you don't have too." He finished.

"I have to see her." Joe answered and rushed out the kitchen.

"Joseph..." John exclaimed, following him with Vladimir and Mary.

"You can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck." Mary exclaimed as everyone else followed them up the stairs.

Reaching the door, Joseph knocked on it frantically, making both Clarisse and Beatrice jump and look towards the door.

"Who is it." Beatrice answered while standing up and turned towards the door.

"It's me, I need to see Clarisse." He answered.

"You can't, it's bad luck." Beatrice exclaimed rushing towards the door as Clarisse slowly stood up and watched her lock the door.

"Did she just lock the door?" Joe asked while turning to his and Clarisse's Father "So the door was unlocked and I could of just walked in." He said and looked back at the door.

"You can't see her Joseph, it's bad luck." She said stepping back and folded her arms.

"Please, I just need to..." He stopped as everyone else stepped back "I just need to talk with her." He said.

In the room, Clarisse looked down at her hands for a moment, neither answering him.

"Please... I beg you." He begged, his voice shaky.

"I'm here." Clarisse called out as Beatrice turned to her and watched as she gathered the skirt of her dress a little and walked towards the door "But you need to talk to me through the door." She said letting the skirt down.

"Okay, well that's something." He said "I need to ask you something." He started, ignoring everyone who stood behind him.

"Okay..." Clarisse said looking at the door "What do you need to ask me?" She said, knowing by now he was probably stood with his hand up to the door. After a moment of silence "Joseph?" Clarisse said as she stepped closer to the door.

"I'm still here..." He said, trying hard not to cry.

"Okay..." Clarisse answered and slowly turned, leaning back against the door and looked at her Mother "What do you need to ask me?" She asked again as she slowly put her hands up onto her stomach as Beatrice watched.

"Do you remember that night in the kitchen, many many moons ago?" He asked.

"Night in the kitchen?" She asked "There's been many nights in the kitchen Joseph, you need to give me more details." She said looking down.

"Okay..." He said taking a deep breath "The one you sat in the dark at the Palace, it was the night after you, Pierre and Philippe beat me at basketball." He said turning his head just slightly as both the boys chuckled.

"Yes, what about it?" She said looking up at her Mother as she slowly stepped closer to her.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night? Do you remember?" He asked, resting his forehead against the door.

Thinking too herself and even though she knew he couldn't see her, she shook her head "I don't remember." She said feeling bad as she looked down at her hands "What did I say?" She asked, knowing obviously that he remembered.

"You said..." He started and took a deep breath "After I had told you that you deserve so much better, that you were strong and to stop thinking you weren't..." He said taking another deep breath as Clarisse looked up at her Mother "You said that you used to be strong, then asked me if I knew something, when I said no you carried on and said that, and I quote... 'The brightest lights cause the darkest shadows. And that's where I'll be found... Hiding in the shadows." He said softly, looking at his hand pinned against the door "Do you remember?" He asked as everyone behind him looked at each other before looking back at him.

Slowly turning her head to the side as she closed her eyes "I remember." She answered as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I do remember." She whispered and turned looking at the door, pressing her hand to it as Beatrice's emotions got the better of her.

"This is me Clarisse, I love you I will never hurt you or your boys." He said starting to cry "You don't have to hide in the shadows anymore, this is our future, one that will be happy no matter what, I promise you." He said softly.

Inside the room Clarisse rested her forehead against the door as she too began crying again, replaying over everything in her mind at what he just said.

"Clarisse?" Joseph whispered moments later...

"Yes." She answered, lifting her head.

"I love you... but if you don't want to get married today, then I will understand, I will be crushed of course but I will understand." He said softly and closed his eyes.

Stepping back from the door Clarisse stared at it blankly, before wiping her face "I love you too... and of course I want to marry you today." She said as Beatrice put her hands up together in front of her face, praying she was being honest "I don't want to marry you tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year... I want to marry you today." She said "I just needed to find myself again and you helped me again, I love you so so much..." She said stepping closer to the door "I will be down in a bit, I just need to do my makeup again, so please go and get ready."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am very sure." She answered back "Our future starts today."

"Yes, yes it does." He said finding himself smile, trying to picture her in her dress.

"Go, go and get ready." She called as she gathered up the skirt of her dress again and walked over to the bedroom as Beatrice grabbed a tissue and watched her close the door behind herself.

After redoing her makeup she and Beatrice headed downstairs to find her Father waiting. Gasping when he saw her in her dress, his heart fit to burst as she stepped in front of him.

"You look beautiful." He said putting his hands on the tops of her arms and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said smiling and turned to her best friend, Ashley as she handed her the flowers "Thank you." She smiled.

"Mom?" Pierre said and watched her turn to them "We just wanted to wish you good luck." He smiled and kissed her cheek, followed by Philippe "You look amazing by the way." He smiled and walked out into the garden, followed by Philippe.

After a few moments Beatrice went and took her place with the others, leaving Clarisse with her Father.

"Just so you know..." Vladimir said as Clarisse looked at him "I have had words with Joseph and I told him that if he ever hurts my little girl, I will kill him." He said as Clarisse tilted her head.

"Daddy..." Clarisse answered and watched him laugh.

"Don't worry he saw the funny side." He smiled and turned, holding out his arm for her "He promised me he would never ever hurt you..." He said smiling at her "He has my trust." He said nodding.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled, linking arms with him as they started making their way outside and to the waiting party.

Standing with his back to them, wanting so much to turn around and see her walking towards him but was rooted to the spot. When she finally did reach him, he turned his head, feeling his heart burst when he saw her in the dress she wore.

Leaning in closer to her with his trademark smile "I tried to picture you in your dress before..." He said and watched her look at him "But this, well it's not even close to what I imagined, you are positively breathtaking." He whispered in her ear and raised his head, smiling at her as she smiled in return.

"Thank you." She whispered back with her trademark smile as he nodded.

"Shall we begin?" The Reverend asked and watched everyone nod.

As the ceremony began, the few guests that were in attendance stood watching as they both said their own vows, by the end however there wasn't a dry eye there. Listening to the Reverend pronounce them man and wife everyone applauded and watched as they both stepped closer to each other, both smiling as Joe put his hands on her sides, pressing his lips to hers as she closed her eyes and put her arms up around his shoulders, still holding the flowers in one hand as she snaked her other to the back of his neck.

"I love you Mrs Elizondo." He whispered in her ear moments later, kissing her cheek before pulling his head back to look in her eyes, seeing them filled with tears.

"I love you so so much." She whispered, locking her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet and buried his face in the crook of her neck as everyone applauded once again.

**xXx **

Later as their song started playing, Joseph led Clarisse onto the dance floor. Turning to face her as she stepped closer, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her close as he held onto her other hand, smiling as she put her arm up around his shoulders, smiling lovingly at him.

"Today has been amazing." She smiled as they swayed slowly together.

"Yes it has been, and it can only get better." He smirked as she tilted her head slightly, her eyes locking with his "I have arranged a couple nights away in Paris." He smiled "A mini honeymoon..." He started, sensing she was going to say something he quickly spoke "We leave tomorrow, after the most amazing night in a hotel, that's hidden away in the country." He said smiling.

"We said we weren't going to have a honeymoon." She said looking at him as he brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her palm, which made her smile.

"I know we said we weren't, but honestly I couldn't help it." He whispered, resting the side of his head against hers as he held her hand against his chest "I know a lot of stuff is going to make our life crazy over the next several months, I just wanted a few days where I could spend it with you and only you, and what better way to do it as our honeymoon." He whispered, knowing she had closed her eyes.

"You're right, I love the idea of it just being 'us' even if its only for a few days." She said smiling and opened her eyes while pulling her head back slightly "Oh I need to tell you something." She started.

"Whats that?" He asked, letting her hand go and smiled as she snaked her arm around his other shoulder.

"I want you to know I didn't say anything, like we agreed." She said looking into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her even closer "But my Mom, she knows about the baby." She whispered.

"I figured she would know, she knew before you when you were pregnant with the boys if I remember correctly." He said smiling as she smiled, moving one of her hands to the back of his head.

"You Mr Elizondo have a very good memory, first with what I told you many many moons ago and now with this." She said smiling at him.

"It pays to have a good memory for the line of work I did." He said grinning at her.

"That is true." She said smiling and nodded, while moving her arms, locking them around his neck as they carried on dancing slowly to the song "We will tell the others when we go back to the table." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay baby." He whispered back, kissing her neck softly.

When the song finished Clarisse led Joe back over to the table, sitting down with a smile as he sat down beside her. Watching her as she sipped her drink and put it back down while looking at him.

"Shall I tell them, or are you going to?" He asked, taking her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"I will tell them." She said with a small nod as he raised their hands up, kissing the back of her hand. Looking over at her Mom as she just smirked back at her, looking around at everyone "Can I please have your attention? I, well we.." She said motioning between herself and Joe with her other hand "Need to tell you something very important." She said as everyone looked at her, smiling at Joseph.

"Oh my god." Pierre exclaimed as they all looked at him "Are you pregnant?" He asked, making everyone gasp and look back at Clarisse and Joseph.

"Are you?" Vladimir asked, getting all excited.

"I am." Clarisse said nodding, feeling Joe let go off her hand and wrap his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

"This is wonderful news." Mary exclaimed while jumping up and hugged her and Joe.

"So not only do I in one day gain a Sister, something, by the way I have always wanted." Beth said smirking at Joe as he smiled back "But I gain 2 nephews and either another nephew or a little niece?" She said smiling as Clarisse and Joseph nodded "This is an awesome day." She said jumping up and hugged Clarisse.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled.

After everyone settled down from the news they started enjoying the party, however an hour later Joseph headed over to Clarisse as she stood talking with her parents, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"It's alright darling, we understand." Beatrice said pulling her into a hug and rubbed her back "I am very proud of you for what you are doing." She whispered.

"So am I." Vladimir said, smiling as Beatrice let her go so he could hug her.

"Hello Joe... everything alright? Or have you come too steal her away from us now?" Beatrice asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm afraid so, it's time to leave." He said looking at her then at Clarisse as she stepped back from her Father.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said looking at him as he took her hand.

"Are you sure that you are okay to look after the boys?" Joe asked, wrapping his arm around Clarisse's waist, taking her hand with his as both Beatrice and Vladimir nodded at him "Okay great, you have my parent's number if you need to call on them for anything," He said smiling at them then at Clarisse "They are on hand if you ever need them." He said smiling back at Beatrice and Vladimir.

"Well that's great to know." Beatrice smiled "Now go and enjoy your honeymoon." She smiled.

"Oh we will, don't you worry." Joe said smiling at them then at Clarisse as she turned her head away from them, blushing at the thought.

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

It had been a number of weeks since Joe and Clarisse had married. They had a lovely 'mini' honeymoon and upon their return the craziness began. Knowing that for the rest of their life's it will be filled with a lot more craziness, but at present he was grateful as for the past few days until early January it had died down, getting to spend a lovely quiet Christmas together as a proper family.

Leaning against the door frame Joe watched as Clarisse arranged a vase of flowers on the table by the window in the private living room. He couldn't help but smile, this Christmas will be special to not only himself, but to Clarisse and the boys too. It will be their first as husband and wife and he couldn't wait to see her face when he gave her, his gift. Skipping to thoughts off next Christmas, when they will be sharing it not only together, and with the boys but with their own baby too and he couldn't wait.

Smiling he slowly stepped forward, walking over to her as she turned her head, smiling at him.

"There you are, I wondered where you had got too." She said, raising her shoulders slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands gently on her growing bump as she put her hands on his arms.

"I didn't go far, in fact I have been stood watching you for several moments." He said kissing her neck and watched her turn to face him.

"I knew you were, I could feel you watching me." She smiled as she put her hands on the tops of his arms, smiling as he put his hands on her sides.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look with a bump?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes, stepping closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Only from you telling me every time you see me." She said smiling up at him as she draped her arms over his shoulders "But I do love to hear it."

"It's true." He said nodding "I am thankful that we get to have a quiet Christmas." He smiled and kissed her several times.

"So am I." She smiled up at him as he pulled his head back as a knock came to the door "Come in." She said stepping back, smiling when she saw Michelle appear "Hello Michelle," She smiled "Is that everything now?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." She said nodding.

"Okay, well thank you so so much, enjoy your break and have a lovely Christmas." She smiled feeling Joe's hand on her back "See you in the new year?" She asked.

"You will, enjoy your Christmas too." Michelle smiled "And Happy New Year to you, Your Majesty." She smiled.

"You too, bye." Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out, closing the door behind her "Do you fancy a walk?" She asked looking at Joseph as he turned and looked at her "I don't know what it is, but I really do fancy a lovely walk in my beautiful snow covered garden." She smiled while tilting her head.

"I would love too." He smiled as she reached up, cupping his cheek "After you, My Beautiful Queen." He said extending his arm towards the door with the biggest smile on his face.

Smiling she let her hand fall and started to lead the way, taking his hand as she passed. Grabbing their coats they headed out together on a slow walk hand in hand around her gardens, as several guards stood guard watching them from afar, all happy that she had returned to the Palace.

_**The End.**_


End file.
